Telekinesis
by Frolicking Bananas
Summary: [Complete][Sequel to Surprises Galore] Rob and Jess finally reunite. Jess gets pregnant again. After she delivers, she has a very intriguing vision. It could mean the death of her...and her daughter. Can she prevent it?
1. Chapter 1

****

I haven't told my parents yet.

I mean, I guess I should - pretty quickly too. Its starting to show.

See, the thing is, I'm pregnant. Again.

I'm only two months pregnant, but you can kind of tell.

Even Kia noticed. She was all, "Mommy, your tummy seems bigger."

Way to make me feel lovely.

I love her though. She is so adorable. I know our unborn child will be too. Kia would love to have a younger brother or sister and I just can't wait to have another child.

Rob and I got another dog. We still have Chigger and Mittens. Mittens is still a kitten, but she's gotten a lot bigger - she is still small, though. Chigger is just a grumpy old dog, but he loves to play with the new puppy - a beagle puppy, who we named Boots (Kia is obsessed with Dora the Explorer now and named her after the monkey).

Five years ago, no one would have ever thought I'd be an animal and kid lover. But I am. I think I've gotten more...girly over the years.

Rob and I went to Florida a few weeks ago to get my stuff. It wasn't much, so it didn't take long. We just sold the furniture to a used furniture store, which gave us some good money for the stuff. We kept one of the chairs because Rob said he liked it. Whatever.

So, we plan to go see my mother and father tomorrow to tell them the news. Telling my dad will be okay, but my mother might have a heart attack. She _still_ doesn't approve of Rob, even if we do have another child together - a child whom she adores.

And God...that night...it was _amazing_. Especially since Rob and I hadn't done it in five years. It was _way_ better than the first time, I'll tell you that much. For your sake, though, I won't go into detail. I think it'd spoil your innocent little minds.

« o »

Oh, my god.

I think I'm gonna be sick. And its not just the morning sickness, either.

Oh god...

Erm, I think we could use some disinfectant in the bathroom now.

I just puked.

"Rob!" I called. He was in the other room trying to find me some medicine that would help. I hope he did find some. I could use it.

"Coming!" he yelled back. A second later, he appeared at the bathroom door.

I was slumped over the toilet. I think, sooner or later, I was going to pass out. I felt _that_ horrible.

"Oh, baby..." I heard Rob whisper as he came to my side. He could tell I was going to hurl again, so he held my hair back for me.

"Thanks," I said, after I finished.

This is horrible...

"Here, baby, swallow these," he advised me. He handed me two tablets that came from some box. I wasn't really paying attention to what it was. He filled the cup and held it to my mouth. He put the tablets in there for me, and I swallowed.

I hope this goes away soon.

After I was sure I was going to be fine for the rest of the day, I washed my mouth out, brushed my teeth, and took a shower. Actually, um, Rob and I took a shower. Kia was still sleeping - thank god.

After we dressed, we woke Kia up, had her shower, and then she got dressed. Rob made some pancakes and french toast - ha, I pegged a man who can cook. It was really good, too. I think I would have appreciated it more, though, if I wasn't still feeling queasy.

God, my mom is going to kill me.

I'm pregnant. Again.

The first time, she didn't even know until five years later. I'm such a horrible daughter. I really am.

It was as I was pondering this that I tripped and almost fell flat on my face. Luckily, Rob had caught me at the last moment. Stupid stuffed animal.

Wait a second. I thought I packed all of Kia's old stuffed animals up? Okay, that is majorly weird—

"Careful, honey," Rob said to me and helped me sit in a chair.

I swatted his arms away. "Rob, I'm only two months pregnant. I don't look _that_ big yet, do I?" I asked incredulously.

"No, honey, you look beautiful. As always," he said and kissed my forehead.

Pfft. Trying to suck up now, are we?

"Yeah, whatever," I replied.

Rob smirked and patted my head. I heard Kia giggle at that.

As Kia was watching TV, Rob steered me into our bedroom. He told Kia that "Mommy and Daddy had to talk for a few minutes". Heh, like that would be happening.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked after he shut the door.

"Yeah, I guess," I replied.

"Jess, if you're not feeling well, we can always go tomorrow or next week," he reasoned.

"Really? How about next year?" I asked hopefully.

"I wish, honey, but your parents have the right to know."

I sighed. "Let's just go today, Rob."

He gave me a sympathetic look and then proceeded to tackle me to the bed. Okay, maybe not _tackled_, but he definitely didn't gently put me on the bed.

"Rob!" I exclaimed. I mean, I WAS carrying an unborn child in my stomach.

I guess Rob just realized what he did, because he was all, "Oh, um, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"Its okay," I replied. "While she's watching TV, we can do whatever we want..." I said suggestively.

"Mmm," he mumbled. Then he crawled on top of me and began kissing me. We've been, er, doing this a lot, since the night that my second child was conceived.

I was really hormonal, so a mere kiss could send me over the edge.

I moaned into his mouth.

"Better hope she has that TV turned up pretty loudly," he said with a chuckle.

"Shut up and kiss me," I said.

He laughed and did as I said.

He stopped kissing my mouth and started kissing down my neck. That soon led to my collarbone and anything that my shirt didn't cover.

"Rob," I gasped.

I was way of the turned on, now.

He studied my face for a few seconds, then proceeded to take my shirt off. He took the rest of my clothes off and his. He knew we didn't have much time until Kia began wondering what was going on.

Heh, she caught us on one occasion, when we ended up, er, doing it in her bedroom. We didn't mean for that to happen, but, well, it did. We just told her we were wrestling. Then she was all, "Wrestling? Why were you wrestling naked?" Then I said that we got really hot and it was easier that way. Rob gave me that weird look and told her never to try it and that it was a grown up thing.

From then on, we were very cautious as to where to do our love making. Well, when Kia was around, I mean.

Rob leaned over me and started kissing every inch of my body.

Is it hot in here, or is just me?

Then I felt that hardness on my thigh. Hey, at least I know we don't have to resort to Viagra.

I could wait no longer. I was sick of foreplay, and I was pretty sure Kia might walk in any minute - even if I repeatedly told her to knock first. That part of me that he didn't have was beckoning the part of him that I didn't have, if you know what I mean.

So, when Rob was finished kissing every inch of me, I said, in a very husky voice, "Do me."

(A/N: Sorry, I kind of stole those two words from SWATW. Which is SUCH a great book, by the way.)

He proceeded to do so.

Needless to say, Spongebob or whatever program Kia was watching ended and she walked in the room. In the middle of our, er, adventures.

Rob quickly got, er, out of me and wrapped the sheets around us.

She looked at us weirdly. "Were you guys wrestling again?" she asked skeptically.

I looked at Rob and he looked at me. "Y-yeah, we were, honey. Just go back and watch SpongeBob."

"But SpongeBob is over, Mommy!" she whined.

"Go find another TV show or play with Chigger or something," I suggested.

"Fine," she said and stalked out of the room.

Rob looked at me with a laugh playing on his lips. "Well, THAT was certainly interesting."

"Hmm," I agreed. "Remind me to lock the door next time."

He laughed. "Will do, honey." Then he ginned mischievously and said, "Speaking of doing, there is something - someone, rather - that I need to finish doing."

And he did as he said, without us being interrupted.

« o »

Rob and I quickly got dressed - and made ourselves presentable again - after our little quickie. It was awesome, by the way.

Not that you need to know about Lightning Girl's sexcapades, but whatever.

When we came out of the bedroom together, holding hands, Kia said, "After we go to Gramma's house, can I get a new video game?" Yeah, Kia's interested in video games now. But at least its not violent. At least, I don't think SpongeBob is violent.

"Sure, honey," I said. I mean, if it kept her busy while Rob and I were doing the dirty, then sure, why not.

"Thank you, Mommy!" she said. She ran over to me and gave me a hug. I hugged her back.

After she let go, Rob said, "Right. Are we ready to go then?"

I nodded and Kia said, "Yeah!"

Eh, at least someone was excited to see my mom.

We got to my parent's house within, like, ten minutes. Our house wasn't that far from it. Pity.

Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention that we bought a house. With my salary, we got a _very_ nice house. And it had quite a few bedrooms, too.

See, I suggested moving away to Rob. But he said he didn't want to be too far away from his mom in case something ever happened. He also said that Kia wouldn't really like it either. That I had to agree with him on. His mom and Kia, I mean.

We got to my house.

My dad answered the door and told us to come in and everything. He asked how we were doing. You know, the usual routine.

When I asked if Mom was home, he said she was out shopping and that she'd be back shortly. Boy I hope so. Anticipation was deteriorating me. Ha, such big words.

My mom came in a little while later. When she saw us in the living room, she gasped and said, "Oh my! What a surprise! Just hold on a minute, I'll be down shortly." Then she padded her butt upstairs. And she came back down shortly, like she said.

She sat on the couch opposite us, with my dad. Kia slid off my lap and went over the my mom, screaming, "Gramma!" Mom laughed and held her close. I could tell she enjoyed having a grandchild. I felt like saying, then: There's another on the way for you to adore, Mom. But...I'm not so sure that would go down well that way. Well, it probably won't go down too well any way.

"So, Jessica, what brings you here today?" she asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Um, well," I said nervously, "I have some news, Mom."

She looked at me curiously and said skeptically, "What...kind of news?"

Should I give her subtle hints or just blurt it out?

"Jessica?" Mom asked impatiently.

I'll go for the latter.

"Mom," I said, "I'm pregnant. You're gonna have another grandchild."

She almost fainted, right there on the spot. Dad had to go and get her a glass of water. "Oh, my," she said, after she regained her composure. "That is...quite some news, Jessica."

"Yes, I know," I said. What else was there to say?

Then she saw the, er, importance of the information. "But, Jessica, you two aren't even _married_! And you're having your _second_ _child_? That is atrocious, Jessica. I expected more responsibility from you." Then she looked at my dad and said, "See, Joe? I told you he was a bad influ—"

My dad cut her off with a stern, "That's enough, Toni. Don't you think you should go and put your new belongings away now?"

She huffed and stalked out of the room. I could hear the stairs creak as she walked up the stairs.

My dad looked at Rob and said, "I'm sorry, Rob. I don't know what's gotten into her." Then he laughed and said, "She nearly knocked Kia over when she got up."

"Its okay, Mr. Mastriani. I understand," Rob said politely.

"Please, call me, Joe, Rob," my dad said. He got up. "Would you guys like something to drink or eat?"

Rob nodded, saying, "Yes, sir, that would be great."

I went to help my dad in the kitchen, preparing food and drinks for us.

"You know," my dad said to me, as I was grabbing some soda from the fridge, "I suspected you were pregnant from the moment you walked through that door."

"What?" I gasped. "But...how?"

He laughed. "Well, your stomach seemed a little bigger since the last time I saw you, you seemed quite nervous, and you looked a little queasy."

"Well," I laughed, "aren't you ever so observant."

He laughed too. Then his face turned serious. "Jess, I'm really happy for you. You seem happier than you ever were. And as long as you're happy with how your life is going, I am. I can't say the same for your mother, though," he said. "I mean, she's happy for you, but she's not exactly happy with your choices."

"Again, aren't you ever so observant?"

He laughed again and said, "Just give her some time. All of her kids are grown up. One of which just returned not too long ago, after five years. She just has to adjust to the idea that you're grown up and can make your own choices now."

I smiled. "Fine, fine," I said. We walked back out with food and soda. I gave Kia some orange juice because I didn't want her drinking too much soda at a young age.

Rob and I left shortly after that, and thanking my dad and bunch of times.

Things could start to get better.

I hope.


	2. Chapter 2

****

We all got back to our house, after stopping at Wal-Mart to get Kia a new video game and coloring book - both of which were SpongeBob.

Rob was helping Kia set up her video game, so I took that time to make myself just that little bit more appealing. I went into our adjoining bathroom and threw on some lacy underwear and a lacy bra and put a sexy slip over it.

Rob can't resist me in this.

I noticed he wasn't in the room yet, so I took my make up off and spritzed myself with a little perfume. Then I went into the bedroom and laid down in the made bed - which would soon be as naked as we would be. I posed in what I thought was a sexy position - I don't do sexy well, you should know.

Then Rob came in and muttered, "Stupid Play Station."

When he looked up and saw me, he practically passed out.

Was it too much?

When he came to his senses, he came over to me and looked me over. "You forgot to lock the door," I commented.

He looked at me and said, "Fuck the door." And he proceeded to kiss me.

"Mmm," I moaned into his mouth, as our tongues entwined. He fully got on top of me, pressing his lower half to mine and supported his upper half with his right arm - his left was a bit busy.

I could feel that all-too-familiar bulge in his pants. Oooh, and a little early this time. I guess I should present myself in lingerie more often.

He lifted the slip up slightly and began kissing my lower tummy, which caused me to react in a _really _weird way.

"Wow," I gasped. It felt so _good_.

Rob smirked at me from where he was, leaning over my lower body. Oh, god, that sounds so wrong. And it is, too. "You like that?"

"Mmhmm," I murmured.

"Good," he replied, and began doing it again, only lower this time.

See, the thing I don't get is, why wasn't he screwing me senseless right now, if he was already, erm, _hard_?

Maybe he's just trying to please me more before he decides to screw me.

Good.

He just kept going lower. Then he stopped and went down to my inner thighs and kissed every possible inch there, getting as close as possible to the forbidden area without actually touching it.

Oh, god, it was torture.

But a good kind of torture.

"Rob," I said huskily. That voice didn't even sound like me at all.

He was causing me so much pleasure that I had to do something for him. So, I flipped us over so I was on top.

He still had all of his clothes on. Except his socks and shoes; he had taken them off when he came in.

So, I untucked his shirt (he had wanted to look nice for seeing my mom, so he actually tucked his shirt in). My hand accidentally brushed by his, er, certain body part. He shuddered and it only got harder - his manhood, I mean.

Then I had an idea.

I removed his pants, slowly and efficiently. Then I removed his shirt, practically ripping it off in the process, which earned me a shocked expression from Rob. He was only left in his boxers.

I was about to take them off, too. But he had to go and flip us back over again, so he was on top. "Baby, your clothes - which are sexy, by the way - have to go," he said. And he slipped the slip off.

Then he pulled me up to him so he could unclasp my bra. It came off just as easily as the slip did.

"The score's even, Wilkins," I stated. He was looking at me in a way that made me want to screw him all night long.

"Not for long," he said, and went down to pull my undies off. He slipped them off gracefully, kissing every inch on the way down. Every inch including the front of what my panties were covering. THAT had me reeling. It felt so unbelievably _good_.

He went to start kissing me again, but I flipped him over so I could employ my idea.

Heehee...

I went to his boxers, slid them off, at regular speed, and threw them on the floor where all of our other clothes were.

I looked back up at him and grinned mischievously.

I started kissing down him - it seems we've both been kissing each other a lot, and not just on the mouth - and stopped at his lower stomach, _just_ before his you know what.

Then I, er, um, put my, erm, oh jeez...

In shorter words:

I gave him a hand job.

He enjoyed it. If him moaning my name had anything to do with it.

"You like that?" I asked, using the same phrase he had.

He nodded dumbly and shuddered.

Then he came to his senses. He put his hands to my waist and pulled me up toward him. "You are the most amazing woman _ever_," he stated. Then, yet again, he flipped us over.

He was about to...you know, but I stopped him and said, "I don't think so, buster. _I'm_ on top."

He grinned at me and rolled us back over. "Okay, woman, do your thang," he said.

And I did.

Reminds me of that song by the Killers - "On Top".

I can't wait. We're on top...on top.

Heehee.

I think this is the first time people have had sex and the man doesn't care if the woman is on top.

Some men say, according to Cosmo, that they are _embarrassed_ when their girlfriend, wife, fianceé, etc. are on top during certain activities. I mean, who the hell cares? Its your _bedroom_ - or wherever the hell you are - and its _intimate_. People shouldn't find out about it anyway. Well, unless, of course, you tell them. Then that's your own damn fault.

Oh, god, it was just so unbelievably awesome.

Probably the best sex so far.

Haha.

I seriously hope Kia had the Play Station turned up pretty loud. We made quite a bit of noise.

My head was lying on Rob's chest, which was moving up and down pretty rapidly. We were both breathing heavily due to the amazing sex we just had. God, WHY did I ever leave this man? He was so amazing.

I looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. It read 5:30 PM.

That was when Rob said, through ragged breaths, "I promised...Kia that we would...go out to dinner." When I looked up, he smiled and kissed me, gently.

"What?" I asked, breathlessly.

He smirked. "I told her...if she...left us alone...for a little...while...that we would...go out to dinner."

I laughed at that. "Bribing our kid, now, are we?" He laughed too and hugged me tighter to him.

"I love you," he whispered in my hair.

"And I love you," I whispered back.

I heard the phone ring in the distance. It was just me and Rob, though. And I hoped it would always be that way.

Just me and him...

...well, until Kia burst into the room.

"Kia!" Rob said. "What did I tell you?"

"Sorry," she mumbled, "but Gramma is on the phone."

Rob narrowed his eyes. "Why didn't you just tell her that we were busy?"

"I did!" she insisted, "but she said it was really important!"

I groaned. "Okay, honey," I said softly, "just go back and do what you were doing, and hang up the other extension." Then I picked up the cordless in our room.

"Hello?"

"Jessica? Hello, honey," came the almost cheery voice of my mother.

"Hi, mom," I said.

"What's wrong, honey? You seem upset," she said. Well, no wonder. You interrupted my amazing sex with my boyfriend.

"Um, I was resting," I lied, "but I'm okay."

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey, I just thought you and _him_ were doing something inappropriate while Kia was there. She said you were busy and stuff, so I figured—"

"Yeah," I cut her off. "What's up, Mom? I mean, why did you call?"

"Oh," she said. "Well, I was just checking in, sweetie. And I _am_ looking forward to another grandchild, honey. Don't be mistaken by the way I acted earlier. I really am sorry about that."

Okay, so she apologized. That's good. But the way she said _him_ before ticked me off.

"Its okay, Mom," I assured her. "Is Dad there?"

I kind of feel more comfortable talking to my dad. He doesn't go ballistic like Mom.

"Yes, he is. One moment," she said. Then I heard her call, "Joe! Phone!"

He came on a few moments later. "Hello?"

"Hey, Dad," I greeted, "how are you?"

"Me?" he asked. "Well, I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"Of course," I replied.

"Well, that's good, honey," he said.

Hmm...maybe I should invite them to dinner with us. Or just Dad.

"Dad? I was wondering if you wanted to join Rob, Kia, and I. We're going out to dinner in, like, an hour or so," I said.

"Are you sure? I mean," he said, lowering his voice, "do you really want your mother to come?"

I could picture him. Holding the phone close to his ear and keeping a look-out for my mom. "Well, not really," I admitted. "But I wanted you to come."

"Hmm, I'll see if I can work something out. Maybe if you guys went to Mastriani's." I pondered this. Mastriani's sounds good. And maybe we could see Mary there and talk to her.

"Yeah, it sounds good, Dad," I said.

"All right. I'll see you in a little while," he said. "Bye, honey. I love you."

"Love you too, Dad," I said and hung up.

Rob had his head on my shoulder and his arms wrapped around me with the sheet draped over both of us.

He then removed his head and lay back on the bed. I turned around to look at him. Actually, I climbed on top of him and lay there.

"So, we're going to your parents' restaurant with them," he said.

"My DAD, Rob, just my DAD," I said, "I hope."

He smiled. "Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" he asked.

"I think you might have mentioned something along those lines," I replied. Then I kissed him. His hands went to my hips and he pulled me into him hungrily. I ran my hands through his hair, causing him to moan slightly.

Then I pulled away. Noticing the shocked look on his face, I said, "We should get ready now."

He nodded. I got off of him and was about to walk into the shower, when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"Rob," I gasped. I wanted to just stay with him forever - in bed. "We have the rest of the night."

"I know, Mastriani," he said, "but we can always do this..." he said, kissing my neck and pulling me into him, "...in the shower."

As much as I wanted to do that, I said, "Rob, that would make us late, and you know it."

He smirked at me and said, "Fine."

I walked into the bathroom, stark naked. Then I remembered Kia. Damn.

"Rob," I said, peeking my head out the door. He was laying in bed, naked, watching television.

He looked at me and said, "Yeah?"

I shook my head. Men. "Go and get Kia ready," I said. She had already taken her shower today, but I wanted her to get dressed and all.

"Yes, ma'am," he said. He got up, put a shirt and boxers on, and walked out the door.

I shut the door and hopped in the shower. Luckily I had shaved my legs this morning, that's all I have to say. I hate doing that.

I washed my hair and my body, really taking in how big my stomach had gotten.

I got out, with my robe on. I went out to tell Rob that he could go in, but I couldn't find him. So, I looked for him. I found him in the play room staring at the floor.

"Rob?" I asked unsurely.

His head snapped up and he smiled. Then he looked back down and pointed at some stuffed animals on the floor. "Do you find this odd?" he asked.

"It's the play room, Rob," I said sarcastically. "Why would I find a few stuffed animals lying around odd?" I folded my arms across my chest.

He shook his head. "You would find it odd if you realized that we packed them up last week and put them in the garage."

Then it registered. We _did_ pack them up. But...Kia wouldn't go in the garage and get them, would she? We told her not to because we had fleas in the house from the Chigger, Boots, and Mittens and the stuffed animals only collected the fleas - and the plastic bag would suffocate them. We said she could have them after we got rid of the fleas.

"We told her not to touch the bag," I said, getting a little angry.

"I know," he said. Then he seemed to notice my anger rising. "Now, don't get mad, baby," he said. "She might not have done it."

I snapped my head up. "Then who would've?" I asked.

"We talked about this, Jess. You're getting angry. Let it go. They're only stuffed animals. And, besides, it could have been Chigger or Boots," he said.

I let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine," I said, "fine."

"Let's just go ask her, okay, honey?" he said, "I'm sure she'll have an explanation for it."

"Okay, okay," I said. "But not now. You have to take a shower and get ready."

He put his arm around my waist and led me out the door and upstairs. "Can't you just cancel on your dad?" he asked. "I would really like to go back to bed...with you."

I smirked. "I would too, but I can't cancel on my dad, Rob. And this is probably the only time we'll be able to go out with my dad _without_ my mom. We'll probably see your mom there, too."

"Fine," he said. We reached our bedroom and he dragged me inside. He started kissing me again and we fell back on the bed.

"Rob," I said, "stop. We can do this later, I promise."

He got off of me when I said 'stop'. That's what I like about him. He knows when I mean it and when I don't. And he'll get off of me right away if I mean it.

"Go shower. I need to do my makeup and stuff too," I said.

"Would you take a shower with me, m'lady?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"Rob," I said sternly. I really wanted to _so badly_. But I know we'd never get to Mastriani's if I did.

"Okay, okay," he said, and went into the bathroom. I went into the living room to check up on Kia, seeing if she was okay. She was coloring in her new coloring book in the living room. She said she was fine when I asked, so I went back upstairs to put some makeup on.

Rob was in the shower when I went in. He grinned at me when I came in, peeking his head out from behind the curtain, and said, "My offer still stands."

I smiled at him, shaking my head and rolling my eyes. "And, sadly, I have to decline again."

After that he continued his shower. I was done with my makeup, doing my hair, when he was done. He came out and put his arms around me from behind. Did I mention he just came out of the shower? Naked? Yeah, it was SO unbelievably hard for me to resist him then, but I did nonetheless. And it almost killed me to do so.

"Rob," I said, "you know how much I want to right now, but you have to go and get dressed."

He pouted and said, "Come on, baby, just a quickie."

I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. "That's all you're getting right now. Now go get some clothes on," I scolded.

"Yes, _mother_," he said and walked out of the bathroom, but not before putting a towel around his waist. I don't know what Kia would do if she saw Rob in his altogether. I mean, she kind of has, but that's always been with a sheet and all. Eh, whatever, she's five.

I finished up my hair and walked into our bedroom. I caught Rob right when he was putting his boxers on. Oops. My gaze kind of flickered to his, uh, manhood. He caught me and smirked.

I glared back at him. "Hey! It's not like I haven't seen you do that to me before," I said.

"I know," was all he said. Then he put the same clothes on as before. Well, he put new boxers on, obviously.

I changed into a nice halter dress that allowed room for my growing belly. I put it on, along with new underwear. I didn't bother putting a bra on, for it would show and all. Rob commented, saying it was sexy and he'd have less to take off later.

Right.

I then put on a nice necklace and a pair of flip-flops and found a pair of sunglasses. I guess I forgot to mention that it gets hot in Indiana during the summer months. It does. And it gets really sunny. Its only June, too.

"You look sexy," Rob whispered in my ear. He was behind me and had slid his arms around my waist. He started kissing my neck. My head lolled back on his shoulder in delight.

Then he stopped and said, "Come on, let's go."

He smirked at me when I glared at him. He put his arm around my waist and led me to the door.

I grabbed my purse before we left the room. Then we walked out of the house, Kia holding my hand. She was dressed in a pretty yellow tank top and a flow-y green skirt and yellow flip-flops. At least Rob knows how to match. But she kinda looks like a sunflower.

Ah, well, she looks pretty.

We got in our car and drove to Mastriani's - well, Rob drove to Mastriani's.

We went straight in. I saw my dad's car in the parking lot, so I knew he was here. My dad saw us come in and came straight over to us.

"Hello, Jess," he said and hugged and kissed me. Then he saw Rob, said his hello and gave him a hug - well, as much of a hug as a man can give. Then he picked up Kia and said, "Hello, sweetie. You look so pretty."

"Thank you, grandpa," she said shyly. She pronounced grandpa like 'grampa,' but I guess a lot of little kids do.

Then he put her down and led us to our table, where, to my utter astonishment, there were a LOT of people.

"I hope you don't mind," my father said. "But I invited a few people." Then he lowered his voice and said, "Your mother is going to kill me if she ever finds out about this."

I laughed a little. I mean, it WAS kind of funny, the way he said it.

My brothers were there, along with their significant others (i.e., Claire and Tasha). Mary, Rob's mother, was there with Gary. And Ruth was there with Todd Mintz.

Quite a big crowd, if you ask me. My dad was right. If my mom ever finds out about this, she'll practically murder him.

Rob and I sat between his mom and my brother, Doug. He was next to his mom and I was next to Doug. And Kia was in between both of us, on a booster seat.

We all ate, talking about nothing throughout the dinner. Then, after we finished eating, and were waiting for dessert, my dad stood up and tapped on his glass with a fork.

Everyone's attention turned to him. "Everybody," he said, looking my way, "I think Jess and Rob have an announcement to make." Then he sat back down and let me take the spotlight. Great.

I looked at him questioningly, but he just nodded and smiled. Well, this isn't the way I planned on telling everyone.

I stood up, as did Rob. I looked at everyone and said, "Er, well, this isn't how I had planned on telling you guys, but, well..." I took a deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant again."

Everybody looked at me with shock on their faces, but then it turned into delight. They all gave us their blessings and congratulations.

Then the dessert came and everyone pigged out.

After that, I thanked my dad, and Rob, Kia, and I went home. We put Kia to bed, because it was around 9:30 when we got back and she was exhausted. I was too, but I promised Rob...

We silently went to our room down the hall. I went into the bathroom, changed into some other lingerie, brushed my teeth and hair, and went back into bed.

When Rob saw me, he said, "Must you always do this to me?"

I looked at him innocently and said, "Whatever are you talking about?"

He gave me his sexy half-amused, half-disgusted smile. Then he got on top of me and kissed me. "This," he said.

And, er, you can guess how the rest of the night went.


	3. Chapter 3

During my pregnant state, I kind of forgot to reprimand Kia. You can't really blame me though. The hormones and constant puking sort of pre-occupied me. Oh, and the amazing sex Rob and I were having didn't do much for the scolding either. But it did a _lot_ to me. Boy, did it ever.

It was probably about four months later when I came across something weird again.

Rob, Kia, and I were out at dinner. We picked this nice little fancy restaurant in our area. It was a family-owned restaurant, so I was familiar with the doings and crap. It was no TGI Fridays, I assure you.

Well, Rob and I were sitting there, next to each other. Kia was on the opposite side. She said she wanted to be "imdeperdant." I assume she meant "independent." So we let her sit on the other side. Rob had his hand on my thigh and - uh, I know this is probably really inappropriate, but my hand happened to be . . . in his pants.

I know. I _know._

Bad, Jess.

But, well, I couldn't help it.

We've been trying to keep away from the sex for a bit because I was in my later stages. I had two months left. And I could seriously damage the baby if we were too rough, which we happened to be.

But touching . . . well, that we haven't stopped. That we _couldn't_ stop.

Anywho . . .

Well, Rob seemed to be enjoying this. I mean, its not like I was giving him a hand job or anything. My hand wasn't in his _boxers_. They were just merely in his pants - on _top_ of his boxers. So, yeah, I knew he was feeling a bit happy.

Heh, the only reason I _didn't_ stick my hands in his pants was because I didn't want him walking out of the place with a frigging hard-on. That would suck for him. I didn't want to cause him any embarrassment.

I saw the waiter approaching, so I quickly and subtly removed my hand from my boyfriend's pants.

The waiter was a handsome-looking man in his early twenties. "What can I get you folks?" he asked in a heavily accented voice.

I looked up and could tell he was eyeing me. I let Rob order for us, since he knew what Kia and I liked. He ordered some pasta dish for me (carbs all the way!), a steak for him, and a (kid's meal) pizza and mac n' cheese. After the waiter disappeared, Rob leaned over and said, "You can have some of my steak, baby. I just didn't want to waste food." Then he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me full on the lips. Unfortunately, there was no tongue. But then I realized that we _were_ in a public place_ and_ in front of our _daughter_. Not so much of a good example.

After he let go of me, he whispered so only I could hear, "If that guy eyes you again, I'm gonna knock him out."

"Rob," I giggled and punched his arm playfully. But when he rubbed his arm, I realized I had forgotten how hard I punch. "Don't make a scene."

"I won't," he assured me, "if he doesn't check you out again." Then he kissed me cheek. "You're mine."

Okay, not such a good thing to say to a hormonal pregnant woman.

I mean, if I'm supposedly 'his', then why hasn't he proposed to me yet? Why aren't we engaged? Seriously, though. We have one kid - and not to mention another on the way. Can't I just have a freakin' ring?

It's the hormones, I swear.

However, I chose not to say anything. I didn't want to end up yelling at him in the middle of a restaurant. Can you say 'embarrassing'?

I ignored his last comment and snuggled into him. "I love you," I whispered.

He grinned and kissed my forehead. "I love you too, baby."

Right at that moment, the waiter came back with our food. I felt the waiter's eyes on me again.

I grabbed Rob's arm. "Rob," I said sternly.

He turned to me. "Yes?" he said, barely letting the anger seep into his voice. But I heard it.

I gestured my hand to make the waiter vamoose. He did so and I scolded Rob. "I know, Rob. I saw it, too. But can we just make it through the night without you doing that?"

He sighed. "If you wish," he replied. "I'm sorry, baby."

I smiled. "It's okay. Now eat."

We both shared our meals. Kia took one look at our food and wrinkled her nose. "Ick," she commented and dug into her food.

A few minutes later, as we were eating, something caught the corner of my eye. A napkin.

Okay, I know. A napkin isn't all that exciting. Even those soft cotton ones. But its pretty unnerving when you happen to see a napkin floating in thin air. Right when I looked at it, though, it dropped.

I looked at Rob with a shocked expression on my face. He looked at me. "I saw it too," he told me.

Then we both looked at Kia. She was eating contentedly.

That was when I got a weird thought in my head: _Could she have inherited some kind of psychic power . . . ?_

No, not possible.

I immediately dismissed that thought from my head.

We finished up our meals and paid and tipped the waiter. Rob did so grudgingly (tipping the waiter), but I made him. We left the restaurant with a weird tension between us.

I fell asleep during the car ride back. I faintly remembered being carried into the house and lain carefully on the bed. I guess being pregnant really tuckers you out.

I woke up later. I was in the bed, snuggled up next to Rob, my head on his chest. I heard the TV on - a sitcom or something. I groaned slightly. I guess that alerted Rob that I was awake. "Hey," he said.

I lifted my head up and smiled at him. "Hey," I said back. Then I noticed the window behind our bed (don't worry, it's not low so everyone can see our bedroom activities. It's one of those semicircle ones). It was dark out. "What time is it?"

He looked at his watch. "Eight," he replied. Then he lifted me closer to him so he could kiss me. Quite difficult, considering my bulging belly, but he managed nonetheless. Then he kissed me. "You still tired?"

"Not anymore," I replied, dazed.

He chuckled. "Good," he said.

And, well, I guess you can tell what happened. We weren't really supposed to be doing that in my later stages, but I was so horny, we had to. And, between you and me, I think Rob likes it better when I'm like this. He gets more out of it, I think.

**- § -**

Rob and I were lying side by side, breathing pretty heavily. We had just finished another round of . . . you know. I should get pregnant more often. Personally, I think the sex is awesome - even better than normal.

Five minutes later, with our breathing still a little ragged, Rob got off the bed. He slipped his boxers on and walked over to his dresser and pulled something out and hid it behind his back. Then came over to me and moved me so I was sitting on the edge of the bed. Then he knelt down in front of me.

Could this be . . . ?

"Jess," he said, "I know you wanted this for a while, but I didn't have enough money at the time." He showed me what was behind his back - a little velvet box - oh, my god. He opened it to reveal a stunningly beautiful ring. Then he took a deep breath. "Will you marry me, Jess?"

I looked at him in shock. Soon enough, though, the shock turned into happiness, and I had a huge grin plastered to my face. "YES!" I yelled, and jumped on him before he could even slip the ring on my finger. Oh, and I was very pregnant, so I think I may have knocked him over. Who knows?

"Oof." He recovered from shock soon enough and hugged and kissed me. He picked me up (must have been pretty hard considering I put on quite a bit of weight - I could tell already that this baby would be big) and laid me on the bed. He lay down next me. Then he sat up and pulled me onto his lap. I turned around to face him and he slipped the ring on my finger. It was gorgeous. "I love you, baby," he whispered.

I still had that huge grin on my face. "I love you, too," I whispered back.

He took his boxers off again and we - uhhh . . . had another round. After that, we were laying down. My head was on his chest, as per usual, and his arms were around me protectively and possessively.

"Jess," he said. I could feel his voice reverberating through his chest. "You still awake?"

"Uh huh," I murmured.

"Good," he said. "I was wondering . . . would you take my name after we get married?" he asked.

The way he said that made me believe that he thought I wouldn't. As confusing as that sounds. So I decided to play with him a little.

"I dunno . . ." I said, trailing off. "I'd have to think about it." Then I looked up at his face and saw that he was _very_ disappointed and put out. I slapped his chest. "Of course I will, honey. I was just playing."

He grinned happily. Then he said, "Excellent." He said it like one of those evil people that drag out the first 'e', except he couldn't rub his hands together since they were wrapped around me.

"Speaking of getting married," I said, "when should we have the wedding?" When I looked at him, he seemed to be deep in thought. I kissed his lips and he came back to reality.

"Hmm . . ." he murmured. "Well, after you have the baby, of course. Maybe in May?"

I thought about this. I had always wanted a spring wedding. I'd be having the baby in December, so five months after that sounded good.

I fell asleep pondering this. I knew that, soon enough, I'd have to tell my mother. And that would be . . . hell.

**- § -**

When I awoke, I saw that Rob was still sleeping. So I carefully and quietly removed his arms from around me and got out of the bed. I put one of his shirts on and walked to the kitchen.

The clock on the kitchen stove read: 7:42. Wow, I haven't been up this early in a long time. That was when I realized that Rob had to work that day. He'd be waking up at 8:00 and going in at 9:00. So, well, I decided to make him breakfast. I nice home-made breakfast. Being the daughter of a 'gourmet chef' I managed to pick up a few things. I made some bacon and eggs. I poured a glass of orange juice for both of us and set it on the table. And by the time he came down after his shower, I was finished.

"Hey," he greeted me. Then he saw all of the food set up. "Wow," he said, looking shocked. "You did this for me?"

I nodded. "Of course," I said. "After last night . . ." I trailed off. "Well, I just had to."

"No, you didn't," he said, "but I'm grateful for it. By the way, how is my fianceé doing on this fine morning?" he asked.

I sat down across from him on the table. "Your fianceé is doing wonderfully," I replied. I leaned across the table as much as I could and planted a kiss on his lips.

He smiled. "If only it could be this way _every_ morning . . ." he commented.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He looked at me and grinned. "You know, wake up in the morning to a wonderful breakfast. Then have the girl of your dreams in _just a shirt_, sitting across from you. A sexy, pregnany, _horny_ woman."

I kicked him under the table. "Hey! I'm not horny," I replied. Then I thought that statement over. "Well, okay, I am, but you don't have to rub it in."

He laughed. He got up and came over to me. "I love you," he said and kissed me. "And now I have to go to work," he said, glancing at the clock.

"No you don't," I said. "You could call in sick today, couldn't you? And I can get my mom to watch Kia."

He laughed. "I wish, baby, but with all of the sick days I've taken, I'm afraid I don't have any left." He smirked, then said, "But your mom could watch Kia after I get home from work, couldn't she?"

I giggled. Yes, _giggled_. "Of course. Go to work, Rob. I'll see you when you get home." I kissed him one more time and walked him to the door. "I love you."

"And I love you," he said. "On second thought . . ." Then he glanced at his bike. "Maybe I will call in sick."

"Rob," I said sternly. "Just go to work."

"Okay, okay," he said. He got on his bike and rode off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow. I got four flippin' reviews for the last chapter. I'm not updating unless I get at least 8 reviews. I usually don't do that, but after only getting FOUR REVIEWS, I will. So if you want more, review. Simple as that. But thank you to Nikki, iluvmybeagle, S, and 'they say the world is round'. You guys rock for reviewing.

* * *

**

Summary: **_(Sequel to Surprises Galore). Rob and Jess are together, living in their OWN house, and have one kid - but not for long. Jess is pregnant, yet again, and not married - tsk tsk. But that is not the only major thing that happens. Lightning Girl's daughter also happens to have a special power. Something she - Kia - is not even aware of. Well, until some weird stuff starts happening._**

Disclaimer:_** Meg Cabot owns all of the characters you recognize. I own the plot, of course, and all of the characters you do not recognize.**_

* * *

Telekinesis

**Chapter 4**

I'm engaged.

Oh, my god.

Squee!

God, he is so awesome. And not to mention a god in bed. Not that you needed to know that or anything . . .

And I'm pregnant.

Yeah, can't forget that.

We already started planning for the wedding. We just wanted a little ceremony with friends and family. Maybe on the beach or in a local church . . .

The baby is due in less than two months. I'm so huge I can barely move. I wasn't this big with Kia. This baby is going to be a big one. And we don't even know its sex yet. We didn't really bother with that because we wanted it to be a surprise. But I have been going for weekly checkups. The doctors said the baby would be, like, six pounds at the most. Yeah, right. Kia was 6 lbs. 5 oz. And I wasn't as big as I am now.

Liars.

And now I have to go tell my mom that I'm getting married. That's gonna be fun.

Not.

**- § -**

"Ah, I was wondering when you were going to ask her," my dad said, letting us in the house. He got a glimpse of my hand and saw the ring.

My dad led us to the living room yet again. "Let me go get your mother," he said and walked away.

"Jess," Rob said, seeing how nervous I looked. He put his arm around me and hugged me into him - well, as much as he could with my gigantic belly. "Look, you'll be fine, okay?"

I looked at him. "Fine? Rob, she's going to freak even more than she did when I told her I was pregnant again."

He sighed. "I know, baby. But the sooner we get her consent, the sooner we can actually start _planning_ it."

"Rob, we already _did_ start planning it," I said, smirking.

He rolled his eyes. "True, but I feel more comfortable that she actually _knows_."

I shook my head at that. "You are such a mama's boy," I replied, giggling. Then I pinched one of his cheeks.

Right then my mom and dad came back in. "Jessica," my mom acknowledged. "_Rob._"

"Hey, Mom," I said cheerfully.

"Toni," my dad said, "Jess and Rob have more news for you."

You could tell he wanted to get out before we told her. She is going to explode.

"Oh, really?" she said, cocking an eyebrow, and turning to face us.

I mentally slunk back. I was very much of the intimidated.

"Yeah, Mom," I replied. "Erm." I looked at Rob and he nodded his head. "Rob and I . . . we're engaged," I finally said, with a smile.

And then she went and surprised us all. "Really? Congratulations, sweetheart," she said and gave me a hug. And even more surpising, she went and hugged Rob. To say he looked shocked would be the understatement of the century.

When she went and sat back down with Dad, I said, "Um . . . thanks, Mom. You're really okay with this?" I asked uneasily.

She nodded her head. "Of course, honey. You're a grown woman and old enough to make your own decisions. I respect that. And you have my - our - blessings."

Oh, I see what's going on now. She finally convinced herself - or maybe Dad did - that I'm a mature - more or less - adult.

SCORE!

"Wow - um . . . thanks," I said. Then I got up - which proved to be a hard feat with my pregnancy. "Well, I guess we'll be going then."

She got up and helped me to stand better. "Would you like me to watch Kia for you? So you two can plan for the wedding?"

I looked back at Rob and gave him a weird look. All he did was shrug. "Uh - Mom . . . can I talk to you for a minute . . . alone?"

"Sure," she said and walked me into the kitchen.

"Mom," I said, supporting myself on the kitchen counter. "I'm psyched that you're taking this so well, but . . . what made you change your mind?"

"Honey, I was wondering when you were going to ask that." She sighed. Then she put her hand over my own. "I've been selfish, Jess. I have only been thinking of myself and what _I_ want, not what you want. And I realized that. I'm sorry. And if you really would like me to watch Kia tonight so you and Rob could be alone, that would be fine." She looked down at my bulging stomach, then back up at my face. "I realize that I can't stop you from doing certain . . . things, so why not help you?" she said, suppressing a giggle.

"Okay . . ." I said, a little weirded out. "Um . . . well, thanks, Mom. Let me ask Kia first." Kia, of course, was excited to stay with her grandmother for the night. I was happy that Rob and I could be alone without anyone bothering us.

**- § -**

"Wait. We have the whole house to ourselves? The whole night?" Rob asked incredulously. He flopped down on the couch in the living room and pulled me down with him, as gently as he could muster.

I nodded, grinning. "Yep."

God, he looked so sexy. He was grinning like me and looked so hot doing it.

"So that means we can do whatever we want without anyone interrupting us?"

He moved so he was laying down and moved me with him. "Sounds about right," I replied.

"Good news," he said. Then he held onto me while standing up. He carried me like a bride into the bedroom.

Normally he'd just lay over me and kiss me. But considering my ginormous stomach, he had to kneel over me. Not that I'm complaining. I was still turned on. _Very_ turned on.

Sadly, all we did was kiss. Well, and some . . . favors - take it anyway you please. But we couldn't exactly _do_ anything, because the doctor said we _definitely_ shouldn't do anything now, since I'm due in less than two months.

Normally I ignore what the doctors say, but since this is for the welfare of my unborn child, then I shall oblige.

So Rob and I just settled for eating ice cream and take out - okay, that was mainly me - in bed and watching a chick-flick.

**- § -**

"Are you crazy? I can't go out like this," I said, refusing to go out trick-or-treating with them - Rob and Kia.

Rob glanced at my stomach. "Oh, right," he said. Then he smirked, "I don't see how I could have forgotten."

"You are going to regret that, mister," I said. Yeah, I was joking, but still, he doesn't have to deal with being pregnant - you know, being a guy and all.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" he said, coming over to me. He was about to kiss me, but Kia had to interrupt.

"Daddy, let's GO!" she whined.

Right. Halloween. All Hallows Eve.

Rob gave me a look of mock-horror. I laughed and shoved him out the door. "Be good you two," I said. Then I whispered to Kia, "And make sure he doesn't eat too much candy."

She giggled. "Okay, Mommy."

Rob rolled his eyes and took Kia out. I was left all by myself at home. Lovely, eh?

I went back upstairs and read some documents over for an hour. It was around eight when I heard a loud crash from downstairs. It startled me and nearly gave me a heart-attack. Thinking it was just one of the dogs (or cat), I went downstairs to clean up the mess.

But when I finally got downstairs and saw a burglar in my kitchen, raiding the drawers, I froze.

Okay, what to do . . . ?

I've dealt with these kinds of people before. Worse most of the time. But - uh . . . never in a pregnant state. A VERY pregnant state at that.

The burglar didn't notice me yet, so I took advantage of that. I tiptoed into the livingroom to try and get a gun from one of the cabinets.

Don't look at me like that. I wasn't going to _shoot_ them, I was just going to scare them.

I just got the key out of the cabinet and was about to grab one out, when I heard someone say firmly, "Freeze."

I did. I didn't even hear them come in and I was very good at that. Hearing very silent noises, I mean.

"Turn around."

I turned around slowly and faced the burglar. He was wearing a mask of course. Amateur.

"Hmm . . . a very pretty pregnant woman I have here," the burglar sneered.

"Oh, really?" I commenced. "Pointing that gun at me'll do no good, you know. I know you won't pull the trigger. And even if you do, you'll be sent to prison fast than you can say handgun."

"What makes you think that?" he snided. He stepped a little closer to me, still pointing his gun.

"I have my ways," I replied simply. He didn't need to know that I was an FBI employee.

"Right. So . . ." he looked around. "Where is the husband?"

"That is for me to know and you to never find out," I replied sharply.

He smirked. "Oh, fresh are we?" Then he took a few steps closer again. "I can fix that." He took a few more steps closer, so he could touch me. And touch me he did. He freakin' put his grimy, nasty hands on my boob. I mean, how gross.

But the good thing is . . . the gun wasn't pointed at me anymore.

Never underestimate the power of a pregnant woman, buddy.

While he was copping a feel, I leaned in, pretending I liked it. Then when his hands moved lower and tried to slip in my pajama shorts, I kneed him in that special (ha) place and punched him in the face.

"What the fuck!" he yelled and groaned. The gun fell out of his hand and I bustled to get it. I grabbed it in the nick of time, too. But the guy grabbed my leg, while also holding his family jewels with the other hand.

"Get off of me," I seethed.

"Drop the gun," he commanded.

I pointed the gun at him. "Heh, make me."

He laughed. "You won't shoot it," he said.

Oh, but I would, if I was motivated to do so.

"I have living proof that she would," said a voice from the door way.

Thank God.

Rob came over and put his foot on the guy's chest. "You touch her again, I will personally kill you."

He immediately released my ankle. I still pointed the gun at him, just in case he decided to do something.

Rob turned to Kia. "Honey, go upstairs and get my case. You know the one under the bed."

"Okay, Daddy," she said and rushed up the stairs.

Oops. I forgot to clean up the bedroom from before. Hopefully she won't notice too much . . .

She came down seconds later, struggling with his big metal case. It was quite a finny sight to see.

I handed the gun over to Rob and opened the case up. I took out a set of handcuffs. Rob stood the grunting burglar up and held him so I could cuff him. I did and Rob made sure he didn't get away.

"Now," Rob said, "when the police get here, you are going to confess everything, got it?"

The burglar sniffed. "Yeah, right."

I went over to him, after calling the cops, "I got it, honey." I lowered my voice to less than a whisper. I went right near his ear and said, "If you don't, I'll tell him you touched more than just my ankle."

He looked at me, afraid, and nodded.

Rob laughed and gave me a weird look. "You never cease to amaze me."

The police got there soon after. "Good work, you two," one of the officers said to us after they loaded him in the car.

After all the commotion died down, Rob put his arm around me. "I can't leave you alone without you getting into trouble, can I?" he joked.

I punched his arm. "Shut up, Rob."

* * *

**Aww, I love Rob, he is so awesome.**

**Remember, if you actually want me to update this, I have to get at least 8 reviews. I am taking my time to update this (using my homework time and shower time).**

**Thank you.**

**- § -**

**Lurve,**

**Nicole**


	5. Chapter 5

_Two months later . . ._

"Rooooob!" I yelled, practically collapsing to the bathroom floor. I looked at the liquid on the floor and knew.

Oh, shit.

He came running in and saw me on the floor. "What - ?" Then he saw the water on the floor and repeated what I had just done.

He swiftly picked me up and carried me to the car, yelling for Kia to get her butt downstairs and into the car, since he was carrying me and all.

Luckily he's the kind of guy who keeps his keys in his pocket most of the time.

I guess you're wondering why I was in the bathroom alone, considering me being almost nine months pregnant. Well, Rob insisted that he go everywhere with me, including to the bathroom and in the shower. Taking a shower with him I didn't mind all that much, if you catch my drift. I draw the line, however, at going to the bathroom. I am certainly capable of pissing by myself.

But anywho, Kia hopped in the car right after Rob laid me down in the back seat. Kia was over me, telling me to breathe. Yeah, kid, you try doing that when you're having the most painful contractions ever.

Rob was driving, like, 90 down the road to get me to the hospital in time. Well, I didn't mind that all that much. In fact, that was one of the things that soothed me while I was in the car. Well, soothed me as much as I could be soothed.

He parked in the maternity ward parking lot.

Wow, they actually had one of those here? I never knew that.

Heh. The things you learn when you're about to give birth.

I just couldn't wait to get this over with.

Rob came around the other side as quickly as he could. He opened the door and picked me up again to carry me in to the ward. See, normally I wouldn't have him do this, since I have my pride and all. But, like I said before, I had horrible contractions and I honestly could care less right now.

Kia tagged along behind, making sure to stay close behind.

As soon as we got in, there were nurses and doctors rushing around us. Apparently, they all still knew I was "Lightning Girl". Unfortunately, those little pet names never go away.

One of the nurses ran to get a wheelchair. Rob helped me get into it carefully. Then they wheeled me into a room, telling me that Rob had to fill out the forms first before he could see me. When I asked them what forms, since I wasn't really in my right mind then, one of the nurses said, "Insurance forms, general information. He'll be in soon, dear."

Five minutes passed and Rob still wasn't here. Did it really take that long to fill out forms?

That was when the same nurse that had answered me before told me to lay back and loosen up.

I exploded. "Loosen up? Rob isn't fucking here, okay? When he gets in this room, I'll be relaxed."

But it seemed like the nurse got that a lot from maternity patients. She seemed unfazed. "I know, dear. But I need you to relax a little so I can give you some painkillers. And then I need to inject you with this—" she gestured to the needle in her other hand, filled with some sort of liquid, "—so the labor process will speed up."

Being the conservative person I am, I objected. "I don't want to speed up the labor."

"Dear, you're not thinking clearly right now. The contractions of a normal labor a near unbearable. If we speed up the labor process, the contractions will lighten, causing you less pain."

"Then what the hell are the painkillers for?" I demanded.

She sighed. I guess now I was starting to get to her. "The injection doesn't take effect instantly."

Right then Rob came in, looking exhausted all ready. He was about to come over to me and give me a kiss, I know he was. But that nurse dragged him out of the room to speak with him. Whatever it was, it had to be funny, since I could here Rob chuckling in the hallway.

When they came back in, Rob said to me, "Baby, I'm here. Just relax a little for me, okay?" He came and sat in the chair next to the bed I was lying in. He took my hand in his and kissed it. "It'll be over soon."

"It better," I breathed out. Just him being there, holding my hand, was calming me down.

Then it occurred to me that Kia wasn't in the room. "Where is Kia?" I asked nervously.

He squeezed my hand. "She's fine. She's in the daycare playing with a few other kids in there. Coincidentally, their mothers are also in labor." He smiled and kissed my cheek. He sat there and held my hand while they injected me with the crap the nurse was talking about. Rob talked me into letting them go with speeding up the labor.

Then the nurse said something that shocked me. "Your babies are very healthy, Miss Mastriani. And they are perfect size for labor."

I stared at her, my eyes wide. I looked at Rob and he had the same look of shock on his face.

"D-did you just say b-babies?" I asked carefully, astonished.

She looked at me for a second. Then it seemed to dawn on her what I was talking about. "Oh . . . well, yes, Miss, you are going to have twins. I thought you would have known by now."

Um . . . she was joking, right?

I mean, Kia was enough. And then the new baby plus Kia would all ready be more than I could handle. But twins? I don't know if I could do this.

Rob squeezed my hand again to let me know that he was there for me.

Oh, yeah. I had him. Just that thought made me smile. I had Rob, now, to help me raise them. I had Rob. And that's all I'd ever need.

- § -

They let me sleep for a little while when the contractions lightened. I had only slept about a half hour before I felt the contractions kick in again.

Even though they had given me that injection to speed up the labor, it still wasn't coming very soon. And it was starting to tire me out. With Kia the delivery was quick and simple. She was tiny at only 5 lbs. 4 oz., so it wasn't hard to deliver her.

But these kids . . . they just didn't wanna come out.

I let the doctors poke at me and stuff, since, at the time, I was just too exhausted to care.

Then I had this contraction that seriously felt like somebody jabbed a knife in my stomach. It was so painful that I actually passed out. I woke up a minute later, though, but it still hurt like hell.

And then I knew. I was going into labor . . . finally.

I received another passing-out-worthy contraction. I didn't pass out that time, though. I felt proud that I was strong enough to not pass out. Yes, little things like that can make me feel proud of myself.

Rob was with me the entire time. I wouldn't even let him leave to call my parents or siblings or even his mom. I feel bad about that now. But . . . well, they found out someway, since half way into the labor they showed up and were gushing. Okay, I lie, my _mom_ was gushing. Rob's mom wasn't, but my mom sure was and let me tell you, it was just a _tad_ bit embarrassing.

I made everyone get out, expect for Rob. I just couldn't have my family in the room while I was pushing two kids out. It just wasn't doing anything for me. Rob's mom I could stand and possibly my dad, even Douglas. But definitely not my mom. She was driving me insane.

So, yeah, I kicked her out. And everyone, since I really didn't want to make her feel bad or anything. And besides, the doctors didn't want too many people in the delivery room anyway.

I pushed so hard, I really did. I just felt like I didn't have the energy. So I did push as hard as I can. And when one of the nurses cried, "I can see the head!" I was motivated to keep going. Rob got up to see when the nurse said that. He got a pretty good view of my, ahem, birth canal. Then again, he's all ready gotten plenty of good views.

I suppose that wasn't really necessary though.

Then he came and sat down again and took hold of my hand. I think I must have crushed his hand during the whole process, since he kept rubbing it afterwards.

One kid down, one to go.

Rob held the baby, which they declared was a girl, while I gave birth to the second one. That one was a girl. Well, at least Rob gets one boy out of this. And I get another little girl.

Well, I have three kids as of now. Two girls and one boy. And I am only 24. Well, at least when my kids are teenagers, they'll have younger parents.

As soon as I knew my kids were fine, I collapsed back on the bed and succumbed to the exhaustion that suddenly overcame me.

- § -

I was strolling along the local county jail. I just had some weird urge to go there. Kind of weird, but whatever.

So I went there and asked the policeman that was behind the counter, watching a football game, if I could just look around back at the convicts.

He nodded and just told me to go right on back. So I did.

All of the people in there were your typical southern outlaws. I strolled down the aisle looking at everyone, who all gave me dirty looks back. I was starting to think that the urge I had was a fluke, when I saw him.

The guy who had broke into my house.

He looked completely different from everyone else. Almost ominous. Everyone else was so dark and he was . . . well, he stood out.

He looked up and saw me. His eyes almost glowed and were piercing. They bored into me to the point where it hurt.

I flinched at it. He blinked. And it was gone. Oh, I was still standing there, but he no longer looked different.

But he spoke to me. "Come to torture me some more?"

"What do you mean? You were the one that broke into my house."

He laughed. "Yes, I did. But I wasn't looking for things to steal."

Okay, I was confused. "Then what were you looking for?"

He chuckled again. "You and your daughter. I knew who you were, but your daughter . . . she's also different. You don't know it yet, but she is very powerful. Probably more powerful than you."

I gaped, my eyes wide. "What the hell are you talking about?"

He didn't repeat it. He was different again. Those piercing, strong eyes bored into me once again and I screamed out in agony. "Stop it! Stop!"

He laughed maniacally. "Never. I won't stop," he growled. "Not until I get my hands on you and your telekinetic daughter! You can run," he said, saying the phrase I had always thought was ridiculous, "but you can't hide!"

And then he slumped over, as if he had been asleep the whole time. As if nothing had even happened. But I could feel his eyes still on me. I could feel them boring into me and singeing my bare skin.

But wait . . . he wasn't sleeping.

Oh, my God. He was dead.

And soon you will be too,_ a voice echoed in my mind._

- § -

I bolted up in the bed. I was sweating profusely. The sheets were drenched and I was overheating.

That dream . . .

Yes, that's exactly what it was. A dream. Just a dream, Jess.

But it felt so real . . .

I could still feel those eyes on me. Boring into me . . . burning me . . .

Rob woke up, startled. "Jess?" he croaked. "What - are you okay?"

I blinked at him, then shook my head. He then noticed the sheets and looked at me. His face turned completely concerned. "Oh, no . . . you had a vision, didn't you?"

But I didn't even have to answer. He knew. He knew I had had a vision and it wasn't of the normal finding-missing-people variety. Oh, no, it was way beyond that.

Then I thought back to what he said to me in the vision.

Not until I get my hands on you and your telekinetic daughter.

Telekinetic? Was she really telekinetic? Was - ?

Oh, my God.

That would explain all of the weird things that have been happening. The stuffed animals in the play room, the napkin at dinner . . .

And she was more powerful me?

How had I not seen this earlier?

I didn't even feel Rob's arms come around me until I started crying. "It'll be alright," he whispered. "Everything will turn out alright, Jess."

But I knew, deep down, that it wouldn't. Not for a long, long time.


	6. Chapter 6

I didn't have anymore visions while I was in the hospital. Thank God. But the whole time I was there, I could keep thinking about that one dream. It scared me. It scared me more than anything in the world.

Sure, I've had my share of scary dreams and visions, but this surmounted all of them.

And soon you will be too.

That's what the voice had said. That voice in my head. I don't know who it was, since it certainly wasn't me. But when I saw that the guy in my vision was dead, that voice said that.

Someone was trying to kill me. Again.

And it wasn't just me . . . it was my daughter too . . .

Whatever grip I had on reality at the moment slipped away. It was replaced with a fountain of tears.

Rob was sleeping again. It was the middle of the night and he'd been here for three straight days now, so he must've been tired, and hungry. My mom had taken Kia home with her while I was in the hospital. I was kind of grateful for that, since I didn't want Kia to see me like this.

Once I started crying, Rob woke up. I hadn't told him about the vision yet, because I just couldn't get up the nerve to. This time he didn't know what was wrong, but I know he assumed it had something to do with the vision.

"Oh, Jess . . ." he said and pulled me into a hug again. "Did you have another vision?"

I shook my head. "No," I croaked out. "I - I just keep thinking about it, Rob. Someone's out to get me again . . ."

And I just slumped in his arms. He hugged me hard and slid in the bed with me. "Honey, Jess, just try and be strong. We'll figure it out, okay? I promise."

I removed my head from his chest and looked him in the eyes. "You do?" Okay, by then I'd probably believe anything.

He nodded. "Yeah." And then he pulled me in for a kiss.

**- § -**

I was let out of the hospital a few days later. One of the nurses helped us get our newborns ready to go. My mom ran out the day before and bought two of those little baby carriers for when I was let out. My kids were perfectly healthy. That's what the doctors told me. They said I was too . . . but I wasn't. Physically, yeah, but mentally, not then. I'm not crazy or anything, but . . . well, you try having a freaking dream about some crazy guy telling you that you're daughter is telekinetic and that he wants to kill both of you.

Speaking of which, I still have to tell Rob. That's not going to be an easy feet, let me tell you. I have to tell him eventually, though. Better sooner than later.

As soon as we got home, I dropped in my bed and attempted to sleep. I really should have helped Rob with Kia and our new additions, but I was just too tired. I know that's not much of an excuse, but that dream - or vision, whichever you want to believe - really drained me. Its all I thought about the rest of the time I was at the hospital.

Kia came in when I was trying to sleep. Trying being the operative word there. Basically, I still couldn't sleep. The only person that would help me fall asleep was Rob and he was a little busy with the kids at that moment.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Kia asked, peering at me curiously.

I smiled at her. "Yeah, sweetie," I lied. "I'm fine."

She knitted her eyebrows together and pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't lie, Mommy. It's not nice to lie."

My smiled fell. She saw that and said, "I'm sorry, Mommy. I didn't mean to make you upset . . ."

I shook my head. "No, honey. You didn't make me upset. Come here," I said, pulling her into my arms and hugging her tightly.

She hugged me back but I think I squeezed her too hard, since she started going, in a really strangled voice, "Mommy . . ."

I let go and said, "Sorry."

She smiled and said, "It's okay, Mommy. Are you feeling better now?"

I smiled warmly at her. I nodded my head. "Yeah, sweetie. I'm feeling a lot better now."

"Good," she said and gave me a kiss on my cheek. "Because when you're not feeling good, you don't make me waffles."

I laughed. "I promise I'll make you some waffles tomorrow morning, okay?"

She nodded quickly. "Uh huh."

Then Rob came in. "Okay, the twins are all set in their cribs."

Kia looked at me and knew that I wanted to be alone with her daddy. So she left and said she was going to tell the twins that she was their sister. She is so cute.

Rob flopped down on the bed on the other side of me. "I don't know how you did it alone with her. I mean, I thought she was a handful. We just got home today and they're all ready crying their eyes out!"

When I didn't say anything, Rob looked sideways at me. He immediately knew what was wrong and what I was thinking about. "Jess . . . can you please tell me now?"

"I don't want to worry you."

He sighed, exasperated. "I'll be more worried if I don't know. You know that."

I said, barely audible, "I know."

"Then tell me, please," he begged. He usually doesn't do that. He normally waits until I'm ready to tell him something. But this time . . . I think he's just really stressed out with everything. The new babies and being a father so soon and . . . well, everything basically.

I nodded my head. "Okay," I said softly. I took a deep breath. "You know that guy that broke into our house on Halloween?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"And how we put him away?"

He nodded again.

"Well, he was in my dream. I was in the state penitentiary that he was in. I was walked down the hall and stopped in front of his cell . . ."

And then I told him all of it. Everything he said to me and his eyes . . . and what he said about Kia . . .

After I finished, he seemed deep in thought. After a few minutes he said, "That would explain all the weird things happening. Like at the restaurant with the napkin . . . that was her. Only . . . only she didn't realize she was doing it."

I nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"Jess, you - you have to tell Krantz about this. He'll assign agents to guard our house and protect you. You can't . . . this is big, Jess. I know what you're thinking about this . . . it'll work out. But for now, we need to take precautions."

He got up and said he was going to call Krantz. I felt so lonely sitting laying there in my bed. So I got up and went to go see my newly born children. The were sleeping soundly in their separate beds.

I went over the boy and caressed his cheek. "Hey, little guy," I said, "I'm your mother . . ." Then I laughed. "We don't exactly have a name for you two yet, but we'll do that tomorrow."

Then I went over to the girl. "Your name will be . . . Rose." Hey, I may have really disliked my Great Aunt Rose, but I still respected her in some weird, twisted way. "And your brother . . . Anthony. Yeah, I like that. Rose and Anthony Wilkins."

"I like the sound of that too," Rob said, coming into the room. He put his arm around me and pulled me into him. "Look at them, Jess. Aren't they beautiful?"

I grinned. "Yeah," I said. "Yeah, they are."

**- § -**

Right away Krantz positioned the agents outside of our house. It was kind of annoying, since I really wouldn't be getting _any_ privacy with Rob anymore. I mean, sure they were positioned _outside_ our house, but . . . those agents are capable of anything, I am totally serious.

A normal mother's concerns would just consist of raising her children properly, but me? Yeah, I have to worry everyday about somebody trying to kill me. Not the greatest atmosphere when you're trying to raise 2 newborn twins plus your six year old daughter.

But . . . beggars can't be choosers, I guess.

I was trying to take a nap that afternoon, after feeding the Rose and Anthony. But I had to breast-feed them, since Rob hadn't run out and gotten bottles and formula yet. I didn't mind this though. It was kind of soothing in a way, you know?

No, I guess you don't, since most of you reading this probably aren't even eighteen yet. But I won't get into that.

Anyway, like I said, I was trying to take a nap, when Rob came into our bedroom and woke me up. He looked really excited and happy - probably the first in a while.

"What?" I said, groggily. But if he was that happy, it had to be important . . . and good.

"Jess, baby," he said. "You don't need to worry anymore. He's dead, okay? Krantz got the news from the San Francisco State Penitentiary. They said that he was found dead in his cell on Friday night."

F-Friday?

No . . . that can't be . . .

That would mean . . . no it can't be.

Can it?

"Jess . . . what's wrong?" Rob asked, noticing my not-so-happy face. "He's dead, Jess. He can't hurt you anymore."

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter if he's dead or not! He can still get me, I know it." He looked at me like I was crazy. "Rob, you remember the dream I told you about that I had in the hospital? Yeah, that happened on a Friday night. And the guy died in my dream . . . in his cell . . ."

"But, Jess—"

"No! My dream is true! Don't you see?" I cried and broke down into sobs.

Great, he probably thought I cracked, that I was mental now. Just what I need.

He pulled me into his arms and said, "He won't get you, okay? I'll make sure of it." He put his finger under my chin and lifted it up to face him. He leaned down to kiss me, but before he could do so one of the babies started crying.

He swore under his breath. "I'll be right back," he said and exited the room, leaving me all alone to drown in my own sorrows.

He came back in a few minutes later, saying, "Poopie diaper." Despite my current state, I suppressed a laugh.

"Hey, do you want to watch a movie?" Rob asked me, laying down on the bed next to me.

I turned my head and looked at him. "Yeah, I guess," I said softly.

"Jess, just . . . don't worry about anything tonight. We'll worry about it all another time. But tonight, let's just . . . relax . . ." he said, pulling me into his lap and massaging my shoulders. I have to admit, it felt good. _Really_ good.

And just like that, I forgot about it all. Forgot that there was someone out to get me, forgot that I had three kids, forgot that there were quite a few FBI agents outside our house.

I just focused on Rob and I, and what _I_ wanted. I wanted him . . . badly. The last time we . . . you know was probably a few months ago. Seriously.

So I pushed everything that was nagging me out of my brain and let all of the good feelings Rob was making me feel overtake me.

It wasn't until the morning after that I remembered everything. It hit me like I sack of potatoes.

No, more like a ton of bricks.


	7. Chapter 7

_You can run, but you can't hide . . ._

That stupid expression played over and over in my head, like a mantra. Only, I really didn't like the sound of it. It scared the hell out of me, to be exact.

I just kept thinking about the re-occurring dream that I just had. It was the same one from the hospital, but it seemed more intense, more . . . painful.

Not until I get my hands on you and your telekinetic daughter.

I rolled over in my bed. I was getting rather restless lately, because of this dream. I was not sleeping at all, I was becoming extremely cranky and I was _really_ paranoid.

The not sleeping thing could also be because I had to infants in the house that needed a massive amount of attention. I knew Rob couldn't do it on his own while I wallowed in my own sorrows. He said that he'd do it whenever I got up to soothe the screaming baby, but I always said, "Yeah, but you can't breast-feed." He just grunted and went back to bed.

But that's beside the point. The dream that I kept having was getting worse and worse. The pain I felt when his eyes seared into my skin intensifies. I know it's trying to tell me something, but I just can't put my finger on it.

And, not to mention, I haven't really told Rob that I keep having these dreams. I should, but he's got enough on his plate all ready. He was all ready on the verge of losing his job. Luckily his boss was a little more understanding than most.

Rob stirred next to me.

Please don't wake up, I mentally begged. I didn't want him to wake up and ask why I was awake. That's what always happens. If I lie to him, he'll know. And I just really don't want to tell him about my dream.

But, alas, he woke up.

He blinked at me, trying to adjust to the light that was filtering in the room. Then he smiled at me and spoke, "What's wrong?"

I rolled back on my back and glared at the ceiling. "Nothing," I said, attempting to lie, "I just don't feel to well."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Jess, I can tell you're lying. Or at least telling me half of the truth."

I closed my eyes. "I don't want to worry you." I knew that was the wrong answer to give once it slipped out of my mouth.

"You know I hate when you do this. Just tell me." He pulled me off my back and onto my side to face him.

I looked him in the eyes for a few moments, then shook my head. "I just . . . I keep having this same dream over and over and it's just a little . . . unnerving, I guess."

He didn't say anything for a few minutes, just stared at me, scrutinizing me. I didn't know what he was thinking or what he was going to say, but I do know that he was upset that I hadn't told him sooner.

"What's in the dream?" he asked carefully.

"Um . . . it's the one that I had in the hospital."

His eyes widened. "_That_ one? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Well, _that_ I knew he'd say.

"It's not the whole dream, just the part where his eyes bore into me and he repeats that same line . . ."

"Which line?"

"_Not until I get my hands on you and your telekinetic daughter,_" I repeated.

He didn't respond to that. He seemed like he was deep in thought.

After a few moments, he said, "Maybe we should have Krantz give her a few tests, just to see if she _is_ . . . telekinetic."

Incredulously I asked, "What? Rob, I can't put her through the same thing _I_ went through when I was younger. That wouldn't be right."

"Yeah, well, what's happening to _you_ isn't right either, Jess. I just . . . I think we should check the facts first before we go jumping to conclusions."

I sighed. "Fine. Whatever."

- § -

That afternoon, Rob and I took Kia to Crane to get some tests done. We didn't think it would be a good idea to bring the Anthony and Rose with us - Krantz would probably take that opportunity to jump on them to see if they had any unknown powers too. So, we dropped them off at my parents' house. Well, not _dropped_. We went over there and I begged my mom to watch them for a few hours. She obliged, just because she adored them.

Hey, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.

I love my kids and I don't want them exposed to such things at such a young age. Not that they would remember that or anything when they grow up, but whatever.

So we brought Kia to Crane and had Krantz do the tests on her. Actually, it was some other doctors that were at Crane, but I made sure that we were in there at all times with her. I didn't want them doing anything to her that I wouldn't like.

"So, is she?" I asked as one of the doctors was examining the last test results. Rob was beside me and Kia was spinning around in one of the executive chairs in the room.

She lifted her head from the paper and brought her eyes to meet mine. "Well, it seems that she is, Miss Mastriani. She's not fully telekinetic, though. We are almost positive that she can't see other people's thoughts, but she can move objects with her mind."

I gaped. "Oh God," I said. "I . . . this is probably the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me."

Rob laughed. "You mean besides developing psychic powers?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Shut up." Then I turned back to the doctor. "Thanks, this has been really helpful."

She nodded and paged Krantz. He came in a few moments later, asking all sorts of questions. "What's the status?" he asked.

"Positive, sir," said the doctor and she repeated everything she said to Rob and I.

"Oh, Lord," Krantz muttered. He steered us all out of the room and brought us into his office.

"Jessica, this is phenomenal," he said right when we all got in. He was ecstatic I could tell. But I wasn't. I was scared.

"Phenomenal? Phenomenal! It is most certainly NOT phenomenal, Krantz! This makes my dream all the more true and I - I have a horrible feeling about this. I really do."

- § -

After we left Crane, we went to pick Anthony and Rose up from my mom's place. We got there just in time, too, because my mom looked like she was about to pass out from exhaustion. She was frazzled as hell too.

"Mom?" I asked, coming into the living room.

She shook her head and looked at me, blinking. "Thank God," she muttered under her breath. "Oh, sweetie," she said, "I'm so glad your back.."

I felt a pang of guilt. _So this is how Rob must feel_, I thought. I mean, he was the one that has been really taking care of them lately and I felt bad. I'm surprised it hadn't shown a lot more.

"Were they that bad?"

She smiled uneasily. "Well, lets just say that I don't remember being nearly as exhausted with you as I was with them."

I laughed. "Sorry. I didn't realize they _were_ that bad. I mean, 'cause I was a little angel and all."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't get all hot-headed. You were no angel as a baby."

I shook my head. "Well, anyway, thanks, Mom. It really means a lot to me." I went over and grabbed the little carriers that they were in. My mom grabbed the duffel bag of diapers and crap and carried it to the car.

Rob was in the car, trying to get Kia situated. Now that she knew what she could do, she was moving things with her mind left and right. It was kind of annoying actually. I mean, there's learning and there's abusing. She was on her way to abusing.

Rob saw my mom and I and went in the back to set the seats up for the babies. I opened the side door of the van and handed Anthony to him first and he strapped the carrier in the seat and then did the same to Rose.

"You sure you'll be fine, sweetie?" my mom asked concernedly.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Besides, I have Rob to help me. To tell you the truth, he's been more accommodating than I have."

She laughed. "Okay. I'll see you soon then."

I nodded again. "Of course." Then I got in the car and Rob hopped back in the driver's seat after making sure the twins and Kia were secure. Then he pulled out of the driveway and drove to our house.

- § -

"Rob, not now."

He continued kissing my neck. Sure, it felt good, but I was trying to concentrate, and him doing that definitely wasn't helping me.

He kissed a little higher and hit my weak spot. "Rob," I gasped. I could feel his smile against my skin.

Hmph.

"Rob, please," I begged.

Oh, God, I was turned on. I _really_ wanted to do it right then with him, but there was something nagging my brain. I couldn't figure out what it was, but it was definitely there. And Rob doing that was not making it any easier to figure out what it was.

"Jess, come on." He wrapped his arms around my waist - which had finally returned to its original size; however, I did attain some stretch marks, which I'm not too happy about. He nuzzled his head in the crook of my neck. "Baby, while the kids are sleeping."

I tried to ignore the sensations he was making me feel by just nuzzling my neck and touching my waist. "Rob, can you just stop thinking with your dick for just one minute?"

He seemed taken aback by that. He removed his hands and took his head away from my neck to look at me. "What? Jess, what's bothering you?"

Well, at least it got him off me so I could think straight. "What's bothering me? Well, let's see. The fact that all you can think about is sex, when I could be killed at any minute."

He sighed. "Jess, not that again . . . . Look, honey, there's not some psychopathic ghost after you, okay? Everything will be fine. You're going to be okay."

I smirked. "Is that you or your penis talking?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm serious!"

"So am I."

He looked at me for a moment, not quite sure if that was really me talking. "You know what?" he said. "Fine." He got up off the bed and grabbed a blanket and pillow. "I'll go sleep on the couch."

What?

No, I didn't mean it like that! Come back!

Well, that's what I wanted to say to him, but I didn't. I was just mad, I guess, and paranoid. But it was all for good reason too.

But I shouldn't have taken it out on him. He was only trying to help and I was just pushing him away. Albeit, he was horny, but still. I mean, it's not like we've been screwing that frequently anyway. The last time we had sex was about a week ago. And before that was a few_ months_ ago.

So, you know, I can't really blame him. He's needy . . . and I'm just not supplying, I guess.

But I was just mad that he wouldn't believe me. That he wouldn't believe that _he_ was back - in ghost form - and wanted to kill me. I mean, it really wouldn't have bothered me all that much if it was from someone else, but from Rob? His opinion was what mattered the most to me and for him not to believe me . . . well, it hurt. A lot.

I sighed and rolled over in my - our - bed.

Great, once again, I'm not going to be getting any sleep. _Joy,_ I thought.

But the thing is, I fell right asleep. It was way of the weird, but it was all good and well for me. As long as I wasn't losing any sleep. I knew, however, that I would feel horrible in the morning, since Rob would avoid me during breakfast and then he'd go to work early.

Before I went to sleep, though, I remembered that something was nagging me. But I was too far gone to actually comprehend it.

- § -

I woke up to no one next to me. Then I remembered what had gone down last night. This was going to be a fun morning.

I went downstairs to find that no one was there. I saw a note on the refrigerator and went to read it.

Jess,

I left for work early, as you may have noticed. I'll be back around 3 pm. We need to talk when I get home.

—Rob

Damn right we needed to talk.

I sighed and went back upstairs to check on the kids. I went into the twins' room - who were now almost three weeks old - and checked on them. They were still sleeping peacefully. I guess Rob must have gotten up in the middle of the night to check on them and satisfy them.

I went into Kia's room and checked on her. She was sleeping soundly without a peep. I went in and opened her window to let some of the cool morning air in. She looked like she was a little warm - the comforter was kicked to the end of the bed.

I left a kiss on her cheek and went back into the twins' room to bring them downstairs with me. It would be easier to watch them from the living room.

When I got downstairs, I positioned laid a blanket down on the living room floor and laid the both back-down on the blanket.

Our livingroom you could see perfectly from the kitchen, so all I had to do was just glance in the next room and I could keep an eye on them. All was well.

I went back in the kitchen and started to make some pancakes for Kia and me. I made the batter and poured it on the griddle after I made sure it was heated up. Then I went back in the refrigerator and grabbed some milk and orange juice and set it on the table, coupled with two glasses.

Kia came down a few minutes later and saw that I was making pancakes. Naturally, she got excited.

And, well, she tried using her newfound abilities to help me.

"Mommy, look what I can do!" she exclaimed tried moving a plate with her mind. Needless to say it floated in the air for a good second. But since her powers weren't developed yet, the plate dropped and shattered on the floor.

I sighed. "Kia, honey. You can't do that around here. I'm only going to allow you to do it in the play room and with stuffed animals, that's all. I don't want any more shattered plates, sweetheart."

She looked sad and guilty. "Sorry, Mommy. I was just trying to help."

I smiled and went over to hug her. "I know, honey. But you can help me by actually picking up the plates with your hands and putting them on the table." I glanced back down at the shattered plate. "Wait there a minute while I clean this up."

I cleaned it up and threw it in the trash and then finished up the pancakes. I put it on some plates that Kia got using her _hands_.

We ate and I glanced back in the other room every few minutes to see if Rose and Anthony were okay.

After breakfast, I put everything away and cleaned it all up. I told Kia to go watch TV and watch out for the infants.

I sat down with her and watched TV as we both held one of the babies.

She looked at me really curiously one moment and asked, "Mommy, where do babies come from?"

Okay, I wasn't expecting that. I spurted. "Uh - honey, maybe when you're older I'll tell you."

"But, Mommy, I want to know!"

I sighed. "Honey, it's not something a six-year old should know, okay? I'll tell you when you're . . . 13, okay?"

She knew how to count, so hopefully she would drop it.

Hopefully wasn't good enough.

"Is it when you and Daddy are always in your room together? Do you make them then?"

Okay, this was getting really weird. How could I get out of this?

I choked on my saliva. "Kia," I said, after I regained my composure, "sweetie, it's complicated. I promised I'll tell you when you're older."

She stopped, because she knew I wouldn't tell her. Not willingly at least.

- § -

I was up in our room doing some work for - wow, you guessed it - work. That's when Rob came home. Very late, too.

I didn't hear him get in first. That was probably because I had the stereo on in the room. But, hey, I had the kids in there so I would be able to watch them. I was being a good mommy, okay? And the stereo wasn't too loud that it would disturb them.

But I was really shocked to see Rob walk in the room, looking totally distressed and really tired.

"What happened to you?" I asked, shocked.

He blinked at me and went into the bathroom. I followed him. "Rob? What's wrong?"

He sat on the toilet seat and looked at me. His eyes told me that he was really upset.

Oh, he was still upset about last night, I bet. I didn't mean it like that though. I really didn't. I was just . . . not thinking, I guess.

"Rob, look, I'm sorry about last night. I was just . . . frustrated." I walked closer to him and kneeled down in front of him. "Rob, you're acting really weird. What's the matter?"

He shifted on the seat. "Are you cheating on me?" he asked all of a sudden.

I widened my eyes. "What?"

Where the hell did he get that from?

Wait...

That's why he was looking like that!

Greeeeeeeeaaaaaat.

"Are you cheating on me?" he repeated, slower this time.

"No!" I practically yelled. "Why would you think I was cheating on you, Rob? I love you!"

He snorted. "Didn't look like that last night," he accused.

I sighed. "Rob! I said I was sorry about last night. I was really distressed and frustrated. I didn't mean to hurt you or make you mad..."

"Well, you did."

I sighed. "Why do you think that I cheated on you?"

He looked away.

Suddenly anger boiled inside of me. Mr. Goodhart never accomplished the controlling of my anger.

I narrowed my eyes. "You have no proof about this and you're accusing me of cheating? Rob, you asked me to marry you and I said yes. I have given birth to THREE of your children. Not to mention, I haven't been out of the house in a while anyway - aside from yesterday and you were with me the entire time. You can even ask the guards outside the house."

He gave me a guilty look. "Please," he said, "I just need to be alone for a little while."

I threw my hands up in the air, frustrated. "Whatever. I have to finish up some work."

He nodded and I went back into the bedroom. I shut the door behind me, figuring that would be best for him.

God, WHY did we have to fight now?

Why the hell did he think I was cheating on him, too?

Ugh. Why can't things around here just be normal?

Why am I asking so many questions?

I flopped down on the bed and glared at the ceiling. Everything was just so screwed up lately.

Maybe this was Rob's way of saying to me that he didn't want me because he thought I was crazy. I hope that's not true though. It would break me to the point where I didn't want to live anymore if he did that to me.

But...I still can't fathom why he thinks I was cheating on him.

Ten minutes later I was still glaring at the ceiling. Rob came out of the bathroom and didn't even bother to look at me.

"I'm gonna go out," he said and walked towards the bedroom door.

I needed to talk to him. I couldn't let him just leave like that, without any meaningful words to me.

I hopped off the bed and grabbed his arm. "What the_ fuck_ is your problem?" I asked angrily.

Needless to say, he looked taken aback, but I honestly didn't care.

He shrugged my arm off and attempted to get out the door again, but I grabbed his arm, again. "Just talk to me!" I screamed. "What did I do wrong?"

He just looked at me, studying me. Then he sighed. "It's not you," he said softly, after a few moments silence.

I softened a little. Just hearing the tone of care in his voice made my anger start to wither away. "Then what is it?"

He looked down, as I grabbed him and dragged him back in the room, shutting the door softly behind us. "Somebody just said something to me at work and it bothered me is all."

"What did they say?" I asked, knowing full and well that that was only a minor thing that was bothering him. I wasn't going to push it though.

He looked away from me again. "It doesn't matter, because I love you. I should've known that you'd never do that to me."

I suddenly smiled, plopping myself back on the bed. "Oh?"

He followed suit, only he came over me on the bed. "Uh huh."

"I'm sorry," I said all of a sudden. "About last night, I mean. I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

He shook his head. I saw the soft waves that were his hair flutter. "No, Jess, I'm sorry. I should have respected that you were upset. I shouldn't have accused you of something I know you would never do." He looked in my eyes. "And I should have believed you last night."

Tears pricked the back of my eyes. "You believe me?" I asked, my voice crackling.

He smiled. "Yes. Yes, I do."

"Then," I whispered, "that's all that matters." And I pulled his head down to mine, his lips crashing on my own.

I didn't care at all at that point whether he weighed a lot more than me or not. I just wanted him as close to me as possible.

I pulled his body down to mine. I let out an, "oof," at first, but quickly assured him that it was okay. I needed him that close to me.

"Jess, what—"

"Shh," I said, and silenced him with another kiss.

As I caressed his lips with my own, I felt him relax and give in. After all, it _was_ what he wanted.

He broke away from me to catch his breath. Then he smiled at me and started suckling on my neck. A strange gurgling noise was extracted from my throat. Rob chuckled against my neck.

While he was doing that, I removed my shorts and underwear. By the time I got to his belt buckle, he was beginning to take my shirt off. I let him.

Soon enough, our clothes were scattered all over our bedroom floor.

Note to self: Pick clothes up as soon as I wake up tomorrow morning, so Kia doesn't get even more curious than she already is.

Rob was already (ahem) happy. The, uh, bulge down there was enough evidence for me.

I briefly wondered if we had locked the door. Then I remembered that Kia was sleeping and we told her to knock anyway. But...she did forget a lot. Hopefully then wouldn't be another one of those times. Hopefully.

I groaned as Rob lowered his mouth to one of my breasts and suckled on the nipple. It felt so unbelievably good, just like when his hand snuck down between my legs and dipped inside of me. I swear, I didn't even notice until he was, well, _there_.

And, let's just say that my voice was very hoarse the next day. Hopefully we didn't wake the kids up.

He caressed my breasts, making them not so dormant, if you know what I mean. Then he brought his lips down to my own and kissed me, right before driving into me, rocking us both back and forth.

Finally, he collapsed next to me, exhausted.

I cuddled next to him, conforming my body to his. I pulled the sheets around us and snuggled closer to him, my eyes drifting closed.

Rob's muscular arm came around me, bringing me even closer to him. He kissed my forehead which was laying on his chest.

"That was amazing," he said.

I was on the verge of sleep, so this is what I think I said: "Make-up sex always is."

I remember him laughing and then I fell asleep, completely happy.

Too bad that feeling wouldn't be around for too long.


	8. Chapter 8

I heard the phone ringing in the distance. I wasn't really in the mood to get up and answer it. I wasn't really in the mood for anything, really. Except, of course, being with my lovely fiancé.

Ahem.

But the shrill sound of the phone ringing was so _annoying_ that I had to get up and answer it. But, seriously, though, who the hell calls at 8 AM on a Saturday? You are _supposed_ to sleep in on Saturdays, not calling people who are trying to get some sleep — or, you know, snuggle with their fiancé, but still.

"Just ignore it, Jess," Rob said from underneath me.

My head was on his chest and his arms were wrapped comfortably around me.

I groaned in annoyance. Not at Rob, at the phone. "I...can't," I said. "It's so annoying..."

He lightly chuckled. "They'll stop calling eventually."

I rolled my eyes, but he couldn't see them. "Right."

But then Kia knocked on the door (yes, we finally got her to _knock_ on the door). "Mommy!" her voice rang through the door. "Someone is on the phone for you!"

"What a surprise," I grumbled. To Kia, I said, "All right, I'll get it, honey!"

Rob picked up the phone and handed it to me. I clicked it on and answered, "Hello?" in a scratchy voice, hopefully indicating to the person that I was very tired and annoyed.

"Is this Jessica Mastriani?" the girl's voice rang out in my ear.

Inwardly I groaned. "Yes, this is. What can I help you with?"

"Uh, Miss Mastriani, I have some, uh, news for you."

"News? What kind of news?" I asked suspiciously.

She hesitated. "Are you familiar with the name Bailey Williams?" she asked.

I wracked my brain for the name. It seemed familiar, but I couldn't place it with a face. So I asked Rob. He seemed to have trouble thinking of it, too, but then all of a sudden, he remembered. I know, because I saw the look on his face. "Jess..." he said, his voice getting a little shaky. "That was...wasn't that the guy from your dream?"

I blinked. Oh, my God...it was. It really was.

But he...he's dead. What could this woman possibly know about him?

"Y-yes," I finally replied into the phone. "What about him?"

"Well, Miss, this might seem a little...bizarre, but...he's after you. He wants to kill you."

"But he's dead," I said in a monotone.

She sighed gustily. "That's the bizarre part. Miss Mastriani—"

"Call me Jess," I interjected.

"Jess," she said uncertainly, "I, uh...I'm able to see the spirits of the deceased. And he...he came to me. He said he wants to kill you."

I blinked. Was this really happening?

Was this person some kind of kook? I mean, really, seeing dead people? Did they think I really never saw that movie?

"Look, if this is some kind of prank—"

"Jess, its NOT. Please believe me, okay? I know its hard to believe, but its true. You are in terrible danger, Jess. Please, don't—"

But I didn't hear anything more after that, since the phone was torn out of my hands and smashed against the wall.

But Rob didn't do it. Rob's hands weren't even anywhere _near_ my hands. They were actually, uh, a little lower...

But anyway, the fact that some...unseen force just tore the phone from my hands and smashed it against the wall made me freak out.

Rob was kind of freaked out, too. Only, I think he thought I threw the phone, which I totally did not.

"Jess, what the hell are you doing?"

"It wasn't me!" I yelled back at him. He didn't yell, though.

I was officially freaked out beyond comprehension. What the HELL was going on?

"What do you mean, it wasn't you? Then who the hell was it?"

"I...I don't _know_, Rob. Something just tore the fucking phone out of my hands!"

I was shaking now. I rarely ever curse anymore, so when Rob heard the 'f' bomb dropped, he knew something was seriously wrong.

I got up off the bed and grabbed my robe, which had been strewn on the floor from the night before. I put it on and walked into the bathroom, trying to make things clear.

But all of my thoughts kept going back to what the girl on the phone said. Was it...could it be his ghost? Was he...haunting me?

Then I remembered those eyes...those eyes that made my flesh feel like it was burning off of me very slowly. Those eyes penetrating my skin...

And then I collapsed to the bathroom floor with a sob.

Rob came running in, having put a pair of pajama pants on. He bent down and hugged me, assuring me that everything would be okay.

Only I knew it would not. I was aware that something bad — very bad — was about to happen.

"Rob," I said in a strangled voice. "Take...take Kia and Rose and Anthony. Take them far away. Just...just go."

"What?" he said. "What are you talking about? Jess, what's going on?"

I was about to answer with the ever-classic 'I don't know,' when Rob was suddenly ripped from me and thrown across the bathroom. He landed near the tub, his head banging it, effectively knocking him out.

I screamed. I didn't know what was happening. I couldn't _see_ who — what? — was doing this.

But then...I all ready knew who was doing this. He promised he would be back.

And he kept his promise all right.

Suddenly, I felt the all-too-familiar burning on my flesh. Those eyes burning into me, searing my skin...

I shrieked again. I looked at Rob, lying helplessly next to the bathtub, blood seeking out of the back of his head. I wanted to go over there and try and get him to get up, but I knew it was no use. I had to get out of here, out of this room. I knew the...spirit, or whatever, would follow me, allowing Rob to not get harmed anymore.

So I ran out of the room and downstairs, as far away from my children and Rob as I could. I felt some kind of force push me into the wall. Then I saw the chair come flying at me from across the room. Having extremely fast reflexes, I dodged it. It crashed into the wall behind me, wood splintering.

However, I wasn't fast enough to dodge the next thing that was sent my way, the love seat from the living room. It hit me right in the back, knocking me down and helpless. I tried to get up, but that thing...it hit me good.

And my back was hurting like hell. I would have one hell of a bruise if I came out of this alive.

I heard the floor creaking upstairs, meaning someone was moving around.

Oh, God. Please, no...

"Mommy?" I heard Kia's little voice ring out. "Mommy, what's going on?"

I looked upstairs. I prayed to God in that mere second of hesitation. Please, no... "Kia, go back in your room, now!" I shrieked to her.

Her eyes widened. She had never seen me like this before and it scared her. Well, hell, I was scared too. Scared for her and the babies. And Rob. "Go, NOW!" I yelled.

She whimpered and went back to her room.

But when no other objects were being thrown my way, I had the horrifying realization that...

Kia's little scream carried downstairs. I ran up there as fast as I could, taking the steps three at a time. I burst into her room and saw that her mattress was flipped over and she was huddling in the corner. I rushed over there and grabbed her and ran out of the room.

Where the hell could I go?

Out. Out of the house.

I ran for the front door. But before I could even reach the handle, I was thrown aside by some unseen force, Kia landing on top of me. I hugged her as hard as I could, trying to protect her from something that I couldn't even see.

"Mommy, duck!" I heard Kia say. I did so and was shocked to see that a knife missed my head by mere centimeters.

Okay, I officially just wet my pants.

"No! Don't go over there!"

I cast her a shocked and curious glance. What the hell was she talking about?

"He's over there, Mommy!"

What...

"You can _see_ him?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes!" she shrieked. "Duck!" she said again and I did, hearing a chair whizzing past my head, then crashing into the table in the kitchen.

That was when I saw something that truly shocked me. Two people just..._appearing_ in my livingroom. They wasted no time, either.

"Paul!" the girl exclaimed. I realized that she was the girl from on the phone.

Huh, I guess she wasn't really kidding.

I saw the girl and 'Paul' fighting something I couldn't even see for a long time. Then, after a good fifteen minutes, I saw the girl latch onto thin air and then she passed out cold on the floor.

My eyes widened and the guy, Paul, I guess, rushed over to me. "Hey," he said, "are you okay?"

I noticed this guy was _very_ handsome, and around the same age as me. But I knew that he knew he was good-looking. He was just one of those guys. And I guess the really pretty girl that was with him — who had passed out on the floor — was his girlfriend.

"Why are coming to me?" I asked incredulously. "When your girlfriend over there just passed out."

"Oh, she's not my girlfriend. And she's fine. She'll wake up in a few minutes." He smirked at me, obviously showing that there were a lot of things I did not know here.

I looked around, really afraid that I was going to get knocked over the head with something. 'Paul' noticed my wariness and laughed. "He's gone, don't worry. Suze made sure of that."

Suze, I am guessing, is the girl's name.

He reached out a hand for me to grab onto and he hoisted me up. Kia was sitting there, looking at me all sad. "Mommy," she said, "where's Daddy?"

Oh, Jesus. I can't believe I almost forgot about Rob.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed. I ran upstairs before Paul could even get anymore words out. Rob was still lying there, as motionless as ever.

Oh, God...please let him be okay.

I felt his neck and he still had a pulse, so that was good. But his head was bleeding rather heavily. I sat him up next to the tub and grabbed the towel off the rack, holding it to his head.

That's two head injuries because of me.

His breathing was fine and everything, but it was starting to get a little shallow. He needed to get to a hospital, and fast.

"Can someone _help_!" I screamed, hoping someone downstairs would hear me.

Paul came up the stairs, followed by Suze, who was holding her temple and rubbing it. "Hey," she said, "do you have any Tylenol?"

But she stopped when she saw what was happening. "Oh, God," she said. She took out her cell phone and called 911. And she found her Tylenol, when I told her there was some in the medicine cabinet.


	9. Chapter 9

The EMT people came in and rushed Rob onto a stretcher, then loaded him into the ambulance. I really wanted to go with him, but I couldn't leave Kia and the babies here.

There was a second ambulance, of which the EMTs in there checked me out, even after much resistence on my part. They said I had a lot of bruising on my back, but nothing life-threatening.

Rob on the other hand...

Well, I didnt't want to think about that right now.

After I gave them all the information and what happened (I lied, of course. No one was going to be serious with me if I said that a malevolent ghost threw him against the wall and knocked him out. They also didn't ask about the broken chairs and crap.), I went into the next room to check on the infants again (I did right after Suze called 911). They were sound asleep now, not even aware that something huge had just happened.

I smiled at them, sleeping so peacefully, blissfully unaware of the world around them.

Then Kia came over and gave me a hug. "I love you, Mommy," she said.

I patted her head and leaned down and kissed it. "I love you, too, sweetie."

I saw Suze smile at that. "God," she said. "I really want kids. But I'm not even married yet, let alone have a stable job to support a family."

Paul quirked an eyebrow. "What about de Silva? He'll be racking in a lot of dough soon enough, what with being a doctor and all."

I wasn't quite sure what was going on here. I mean, I only just knew there names because of them talking to each other, not because they had introduced me or anything.

"Uh, hello?" I said, trying to make myself noticed.

They both looked at me. "Uh, sorry," Suze said. "I guess we haven't really introduced ourselves, huh? My name's Suze Simon, and this is Paul Slater. As you can, uh, see, we are mediators—"

"—shifters," Paul cut in.

"Whatever," Suze said, waving it off with her hand. "Anyway, we can see, speak to, and touch ghosts. You know, the whole shebang. Only, not in the sixth sense kinda way. I don't really like to be associated with that movie. At all."

I smiled a little, realizing her attempt at making me cheer up. "I'm Jess Mastriani," I said. "But...I guess you all ready knew that."

She smiled too. "Yeah. Hey, you're, uh, Lightning Girl, right?"

That's when I stopped smiling. "Yes, I am. Although, I'm not too hot about the nickname."

Paul turned his blue eyes to me. "So, are you married?"

"Paul," Suze whispered harshly.

"What?" he asked in defense. "I just wanna know if she's married."

"Uh, no," I said. "I'm not married yet. I'm engaged, though." I held up my ring finger.

"You better be something," Paul said, "if you have three kids all ready."

I laughed. "Yeah, I know." And even though he didn't ask about it, I felt the need to explain. "I got pregnant young and had Kia here," I said, gesturing to said daughter. "I left after I found out I was pregnant, but I had to return here after quite a few years, and I fell in love with her father again. And, well, I got pregnant again, this time on purpose."

Suze and Paul were both speechless. When they didn't say anything, I decided to change the subject. "So, if you two aren't together, then what are you?"

They both exchanged glances. "Um, well, we're just friends. Kind of a long story," Suze said. "But I'm engaged, too. My fiancé is back home. He's a mediator, too, but he can't do the whole shifting thing."

"Hence us being shifters," Paul added in.

Suze sent him a warning look, which effectively shut him up.

And even though I had just met these people, I trusted them all ready — Suze, at least. Which was weird, since I had major trust issues.

"Can I ask you guys a big favor?" I asked, while biting my lip.

Suze smiled. "You don't even have to ask. We'll watch them for you."

I smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

I was about to walk downstairs and out the door, when Kia suddenly ran over again. "Mommy! I want to go with you!" she exclaimed.

"Honey, you can't right now. I'm just going to see if Daddy is all right, okay? I promise I'll take you to see him in the morning."

She pouted. "But I want to see Daddy _now_."

I sighed and then bent down to pick her up. "All right. Come on."

I turned back around to Suze and Paul. "There's formula in the fridge for them if they get hungry. I shouldn't be too long, though. And thanks again."

Suze smiled. "Not a problem."

I know it seems...well, unseemly. I mean, leaving your kids with two complete strangers?

But...I don't know. It was weird. It felt like I knew them all ready, before all of this. It felt like...like they were just long-lost friends and we were recently reunited.

Trust is usually something that I rarely give out, as I'm sure you all ready know.

When I got to the hospital, Rob was in a secluded room, thankfully not in ICU or anything. He was awake when I walked in the room, Kia's hand in mine.

He turned his head to me and I saw he had a huge bandage on his head. It took me a lot to keep myself from laughing. He knew me, though. He knew that I was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Why is it," he said when I took a seat next to him in one of those plastic chairs, "that I always get head injuries when it involves you?"

I rolled my eyes. "You don't _always_ get head injuries, Rob. This is only the second time, you know."

"_Only_ the second time?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

I leaned in to kiss him to shut him up. He quickly accepted it.

Then all of a sudden I heard an 'eww' come from the other side of the room. I pulled away from Rob to see Kia sitting in one of the other chairs, wrinkling her nose at us kissing.

I laughed, as did Rob. Then Kia said, "Kissing is gross."

"It is to you now," I said to her. She just wrinkled her little nose in disgust again.

When she didn't say anything again, I turned back to Rob. "I'm just so glad that you're all right," I said softly.

He smiled at me. "And I'm glad you're all right. You really have no idea how worried I was when I woke up here and you weren't here with me."

"Well, I did have some...uh...difficulties, but everything turned out okay in the end." And then I kissed him again, meriting another 'ew' from Kia.

"Wait," Rob said, pulling away from me, "where are the babies?"

"Um," I said unsurely, "about that..."

"You didn't leave them alone, did you?" he asked.

Affronted, I said, "No! Of course not! Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"No," he said, "I just...well, where are they?"

"A couple friends are watching them. I'll explain it to you when we get home. It's kind of a long story..."

He nodded. "I think it would probably make my head hurt even worse right now anyway."

I smiled. "Yeah, probably. When did the doctor say you can go home?"

He was silent for a minute. Then he said, "Apparently I have a semi-concussion, so its nothing major. I can probably go home this afternoon."

"Oh," I said. "Well, that's good."

"Yeah."

I stayed around for a little while, then I told Rob that I should go back and see if Rose and Anthony were all right with Suze and Paul.

He told me it was fine and that he would give me a call when he was able to leave.

God, I could not wait for things to go back to normal.

- § -

When I got home I noticed that Paul was gone. I asked Suze about it and she just said he had to go back to his girlfriend. She kind of sneered when she said 'his girlfriend.'

I gave her a funny look and she just said, "What?" all defensively. "The girl is a total airhead. I mean, GOD, he could do so much better. Although...that seems to be the only kind of woman he is interested in, besides me, of course. _That_ turned out to be a nightmare."

I blinked. What was I supposed to say to that, anyway?

"Sorry," she apologize when she saw my face.

"Um, it's okay," I said.

After a few minutes silence, I asked, "So, are there any other vengeful ghosts I should know about?"

"Nah," she said. "Just that one. But don't worry about him, he won't be coming back."

"How do you know that, though? Can't ghosts walk through walls and things?"

She laughed at my obvious naivéte. "Trust me. I brought him to a place that he can never escape from."

"And where is that?"

"Oh, some place called Shadowland," she said all nonchalant. When I gave her a blank look, she said, "Purgatory as you would probably call it...or limbo. Whichever one you like best."

I nodded. This was good news. He wasn't coming back. He could never hurt or scar me, or my family, again.

And that was something that made me smile broadly.

"So," Suze said, flipping her hair, "when is your fiancé coming home?"

"Probably this afternoon," I said, to which Suze nodded. "He said he'd call when he was free."

And, as if on cue, the phone rang. I picked it up cautiously, just to make sure it wouldn't be ripped out of my hands again (that freaked me out beyond reason, so I'm sure you can understand...or not). "Hello?"

"Hey," Rob greeted me. "I'm being released now. So...you know."

I smiled, even though he couldn't see me. "Okay. I'll see you in a bit."

"All right. I love you, Jess."

I couldn't help the sudden swelling of my heart then. _He said it again._

"I love you, too," I said. "Bye."

"Bye."

I drove over there, once again leaving Suze with my kids. She didn't really seem to mind. Actually, she kind of seemed to enjoy it a little. I guess she really wanted one of her own, then, huh.

As I came through the sliding door, I saw Rob waiting by the check-out. Huh, I guess he just could not wait to get out. He kissed me as soon as I got through the door. Needless to say, I was _very_ surprised, but I welcomed it appreciatively.

I pulled away a few seconds later, realizing that people were now watching us. Yeah. Talk about creepy.

"Come on," I said, taking Rob's arm. "Let's go."

And we did. We went home, and he started kissing me again. I couldn't really refuse. He was injured and it was mostly my fault he was like that...so you know.

But then someone cleared their throat behind us and we broke away. In the midst of our kissing, I forgot that someone besides our kids was actually in the house.

Rob turned around and he looked at Suze in confusion. "Um, sorry to interrupt," she said. "But I've really got to go."

"Oh! Of course. Sorry to keep you here..."

She smiled. "No, it's fine. I'm happy to have helped out. But Jesse kind of wants me back and everything. He wants to take me out for lunch."

"You don't need to explain. Thanks for all of the help."

She smiled again and then disappeared. I smiled to myself and then turned back to Rob, who was just standing there with a complete look of shock on his face.

"What?" I said.

He blinked. "She...she just disappeared."

I laughed. "Yeah, that's one of the things I have to explain to you."

He groaned. "Oh, this is going to be a long day."

I moved closer to him. "Oh, I don't think it'll be _that_ bad," I said. Then I stood on my tippy-toes and kissed him.

"Maybe not," he said when I pulled away. But as soon as I did, his lips were back on mine again.

Despite the fact that he had a semi-concussion, he was still as turned on as ever. As soon as we got up the stairs he was peeling my clothes off of me. But then I had to remind him that I had to check on Kia and Rose and Anthony. He just groaned and got under the covers, waiting for me. So I took the rest of my clothes off and threw my robe on. It would be a lot easier that way.

So I went and checked on them. Rose and Anthony were sleeping peacefully. Kia was in her room watching some TV. When I came in she smiled at me. "Daddy's okay, right, Mommy?"

I smiled at her. "Yes, Daddy is fine. He's just got a little boo-boo on his head."

"Oh," she said. "Well, I hope it heals fast."

I came over and patted her head. "Me too," I said. "Me too." Then I sat down and watched some TV with her. After a few minutes of that I got up and told her I was going to talk to Rob for a bit, then I would make lunch for her.

She nodded and I walked out of the room and back to our room.

I walked in and shut the door and locked it. Rob was waiting on the bed impatiently. "What took you so long?" he asked, irritated.

I just rolled my eyes. "You are so impatient." I walked over to the bed and started untying the tie on my robe.

He smiled. "Only when it concerns you." And then he got out from under the covers and grabbed me, pulling me onto the bed with him.

"Aren't I the lucky one?" I asked sarcastically.

He finished untying the tie for me and pulled open my robe. "No," he said. "I am."

- § -

"This is weird."

I smiled at Rob. "Maybe...but then again, what I do would be considered weird to some people."

"Yeah, I guess," he said.

I had told him everything — about Suze and Paul and who the ghost was. He was a little disbelieving at first about the whole ghost thing. But then when I explained to him all of the things that happened after he was conked out, he believed me. And, well, he was a little mad that I was hurt, too; but not nearly as bad as him, though.

There was one thing that I left out, though. The thing about Kia. I wasn't sure if I should tell him yet. You know, it might be a bit of an overload for him right now.

But I ended up telling him anyway.

"You know," I said, "we just thought Kia was telekinetic, right?"

He glanced over at me — he was originally just laying on his back, looking at the ceiling. "What that's supposed to mean?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well," I said, inching over to him and settling my head on his chest. "She can see ghosts."

He just about had an aneurysm. "What?"

"I know it's a shock, but she said she could see the ghost that was attacking me. She told me to duck at all the right moments, so I wasn't as injured as I could have been."

He didn't say anything for a few moments. When I said his name and asked if he was okay, he just said, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a little to take in, that's all."

Then he started stroking my hair. It felt really good for some reason. I guess it's because I was really tired out from what Rob and I had just (ahem) done, and it was soothing.

"You realize," I said all of a sudden, fiddling with my engagement ring, "that marrying me will have a drastic affect on your life."

"Like it hasn't all ready?" he asked in a joking tone. "Jess, my life has been turned upside down. But you know...I wouldn't change it for the world."

I smiled, even if he couldn't really see it. Just those words, spoken so truly. I don't know. It just made me love him even more, if that was even possible.

I turned around all of sudden and moved myself so I was straddling his lap. Then I leaned down and kissed him, hard, on the lips. "I love you," I said when I pulled away, and I saw the obvious grin that had taken place on his lips.

"I love you, too."


End file.
